Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness, Time, and Sky!
by PockyNerd
Summary: Ashton, a human-turned-Treeko, is lost in a world and in a time she doesn't even remember coming to. What's worst is she used to have a mission before the amnesia. Now her and her friend, a Piplup named Pip, must discover who she is and why she's here!
1. Storm at sea

My head hurt so much, too much for it to be a simple migraine. Behind my eyelids all I saw was a dream of thunder and lightening. In my dream I held someone's hand but I couldn't see their face. I felt like I was in water but I knew I wasn't and some force was pulling me away from him.

"Ash! Ash! Are you okay?" He yelled at me.

"I'm fine!" I screamed over the thunder and screaming winds of somewhere unknown. I looked around and saw walls that weren't made of any object that I've ever seen. My fingers started to slip, sticky and wet from the sweat of desperately trying to stay together.

"Don't let go!"

"I can't hold on. I'm sorry…" I let go of his hand and let myself fall into sea and darkness.

I opened my eyes and came face to face with a setting sun. Bubbles danced over the gentle crying ocean. I closed my eyes for a second. The sand was so warm. It felt like I was wrapped in a blanket.

"Are you okay?" The voice wasn't familiar. I opened my eyes saw an ocean blue penguin.

I jumped back, a small scream escaped from my mouth. For some reason my face became flushed. The Piplup laughed at me. He was small and something clunky hung around his neck by a thin string. The Piplup held his flippers under it as if he expected it to fall.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"You are, silly! Why are you so jumpy?"

I simply stared at the ocean-looking Pokémon. Why did I jump so much?

"Treeko?" He tilted his head. He wasn't looking behind me but there's no way he could be talking to me! "Hey." He waved a flipper in front of my face. "Treeko?"

"Who are you talking to?" I folded my arms.

"You." He seemed just as confused as I felt. "Aren't you a Treeko?"

"No. I'm human."

The Piplup laughed. "There hasn't been a human for years!"

I stomped my foot, getting ready to yell but as I lifted a hand I found it green and short. This wasn't at all what I was expecting, I'm not sure what I was expecting my hand to look like but not like this. I ran to the ocean and looked into it. Fear froze me.

"What is it?"

"I'm a Treeko…I…I'm a human though. How?" I wasn't talking to him but he answered me anyway.

"I'm not sure. Do you at least have a name?" Did he believe me? Maybe not.

I thought about it. What was it the voice called me? "Ash, I think."

"Pip. Is Ash short for anything? It sounds like it. There's this Pokémon in the square, her name is Ashton but she goes by-Oh!" The Pokémon was propelled into me, the necklace broke off.

Behind him two purple Pokémon hovered behind him. Zubat and Koffing hovered over the clunky object. "This looks kind of dull." The Zubat complained.

"Hey! Give me back my treasure!" Pip pushed me down as if I were in his way and went after the two juveniles.

Koffing kept him back by releasing smog. They both laughed as Pip gagged and coughed and retreated back behind me.

"Treasure huh? How much could we get this for, Koffing?"

Koffing pretended to think about it.

I was already sick of the two. Before I knew it a rock flew from my hand and into Zubats wing forcing him to crash to the sand.

Koffing growled, "You're gonna pay for that, brat!" He charged at me.

A small, almost missed, voice called instinct whispered to my muscles what to do. Claws came from my paws and I scratched as his eyes, face, body, anywhere I could. Pip came up next to me and head butted Koffing, making him land on his bat buddy.

"This fight was a fluke. Next time we'll beat you!" Koffing threatened as the two ran away. I watched them until they disappeared.

Pip was checking his treasure, making sure nothing damaged it. He wiped some of the sand off of it. "Thank you…" He was relieved. "I don't know what I would've done if I lost this."

I smiled and pat his back. "We should get you home. You look exhausted."

"Yeah…Oh but what about you? You don't have a home!"

"Oh yeah, huh? I guess we should live together." I rubbed the back of my neck. It didn't hurt it just seemed like an old habit that I've never done before. It felt strange yet so comfortable.

"I have a better idea." Pip grabbed my hand. For his hands being flippers they had a very tight grip to them, and he lead me off, running faster than I could keep up.


	2. New Home

From the top of the hill the sun looked like fire in the west. I still wasn't sure how exactly I was dragged from the beach to the top of a hill in front of this tent in the shape of a wigglytuff with a grate in front of that. We looked down into the grate. It was dark and deep.

"So uh…" Pip took a deep breath. "No, no turning back. We have to do this!" He shook me. "Tell me we have to do this."

"We have to do this."

"You have to sound more convincing than that!" He shook me even harder.

"I don't even know what we're doing! As far as I'm concerned you're leading me to my death!"

Pip turned away and took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm gonna do this." He didn't move. "Okay now…. Now…. Now I'm gonna do this."

I put my hand on both of his shoulder. "Now you're going to do this!" I demanded, pushing him onto the grate. He shrieked and tried to get away but I wouldn't let him.

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!"

This loud and tiny voice made Pip and I jump.

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" This voice was obnoxiously loud.

"The footprint is Piplup!"

"Okay, Piplup you may enter. Next Pokémon!"

Pip turned to me. "I think that's you."

He stepped off the grate and I got on. It felt a lot sturdier than I expected. I expected the grate to fall underneath my weight.

"Pokémon Detected!"

"Whose footprint?"

"Uhh…Um…I don't know. It isn't a common footprint. Maybe Treekos?"

There was a long silence between the two voices. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN MAYBE TREEKOS? IS IT OR ISN'T IT, DIGLITT?"

The tiny voice started to cry. "I don't know!"

The louder voice sighed. "I guess you may both enter!"

Pip looked at me worriedly. He looked like he was going to puke. I grabbed his flipper and pulled him in with me. Inside was just as small as it looked. I gave Pip a questioning look.

"Looks like we have to go down this hole." He peered into it. "You can see the bottom so it isn't that deep." He climbed down using the ladder and I climbed in after him.

Everything was so much bigger now. Pokémon chatted in every corner of the room while some, mostly in teams of three, picked papers off of two separate boards and walks out the way we came in. The atmosphere was inviting.

I ran toward the window, curious of what was outside. Outside was opposite of a fast setting sun that overlooked the ocean. "Oh wow, Pip! Look out here!"

Pip stood on tiptoes to see outside. "Amazing!"

"Are you two the Pokémon that just came inside?"

We turned around and stared at a Chatot. He seemed overly happy and sing-songy but what could you expect from a parrot Pokémon?

Chatot started to shoo us out. "I'm sorry but we don't want anything you're selling." He sang.

"We aren't selling anything." Pip tried to tell him.

"Then we don't want to take a survey."

"We want to create an exploration team!" Pip yelled stopping Chatot right in his tracks.

"Oh well why didn't you just tell me that sooner? Come along." Chatot lead us to the stairs that lead us deeper underground. "This is the second floor. This is where our exploration teams rest and eat." He knocked on a huge wooden door. "Now be very polite. I can't even imagine if you upset the Guildmaster…" He trailed off. "Guildmaster Wigglytuff, we're coming in!" He pushed open the door.

Inside was alight with torches. The room was…kind of plain to say the least. A map hung on the wall behind Wigglytuff and there were two windows facing North and South. There was also a rug and a bed that was folded up to look more like a couch.

"Guildmaster, these two want to make an exploration team." Chatot approached a big pink fur ball looking pokémom.

Wigglytuff turned and started jumping around, cheering. "Yay! Yay! New friends! New friends!" He finally stopped in front of me, staring into my eyes. His piercing and friendly ocean blue eyes sought out my soul. He nodded. "Yep, yep, yep! You'll be a good edition to our team of friendship. I can tell. So, what will your exploration team be called?"

I tilted my head. What was an exploration team? I didn't ask. I didn't want to sound stupid. I could just ask Pip later.

"Ash, you should choose. What's our exploration team name?"

I shrugged and said the first thing that came into my mouth, "Pokémon!"

Chatot laughed. "Oh, child, that isn't a real team name."

"But I like it!" Wigglytuff jumped around. "Exploration Team Pokémon. It's simple, and it fits to everyone's needs and what they look for in an Exploration Team. Here." He shoved a golden box in my hand. "Your starter kit. Please open it and use what's inside. Enjoy, friends, enjoy!"

Pip grabbed the box from my hands and opened it before I could. I immediately grabbed the bag that was inside. There was only one but Pip didn't seem to mind. He fastened a white egg-looking pin, with golden wings and it had a green gem in the middle, to the strap of my bag. He took the golden scarf from it and fastened his pin.

"Guildmaster, you cannot be serious. That is a horrible name for an Ex-" Chatot stopped short on his sentence as Wigglytuff stared in his eyes. The parrot turned suddenly and shooed us to our room. "This is your room. I gave you a window because you two seemed to like to look outside. It's nice to have you two on bored…Exploration Team Pokémon." He winked at us and shut the door behind him. He knew something the two of us didn't know.

I looked at Pip. "Hey, so what is an exploration team?"

"Oh right, you don't know, huh? Well, time has become messed up so more Pokémon have become agitated."

"How is time becoming messed up?" I sat on my bed of hay.

"Nobody knows. In each region there are these things called time gears. Nobody in their right minds would even look at one. It's said that they control time in their respected region. In all there are five around the world. We, as an exploration team, must quell the Pokémon and protect these Time Gears but at the same time. We also explore places that nobody has explored before…I guess in a sense we're just a modern day form of the old Rescue Teams. The best Rescue Team was Team Blue." He started to go on a rant about a Charizard and Blastoise who were long friends. There was a third member but I was asleep before I got to hear her story.


	3. A cry for help

"HEY! WAKE UP LAZIES!"

I groaned. "Turn that dumb alarm off!"

"I SAID WAKE UP! YOU TWO DON'T WANNA BE LATE!"

I opened my eyes. Loudrid glared at the two of us as he walked out. Pip stood up with a groan. "I'm so tired." He complained.

Strangely enough I felt like I had gotten too much sleep. My body felt great and rejuvenated. Maybe as a human I didn't get enough sleep for some reason.

I walked out with Pip and we stood in the back of the two rows of Pokémon.

"Alright, now it's time to say our rules!" Chatot sang.

Everyone chanted, "ONE! DON'T SHIRK WORK! TWO! RUN AWAY AND PAY! THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!"

"Good job everyone! Now go off and do your duties. Oh! But Bidoof, please show our newcomers Treasure Town!"

Bidoof turned to us. "Got it, boss!" His smile lit up his face. "Come along, you two!" He danced ahead as we followed. The town's atmosphere was just like the atmosphere in the guild. Everyone was just way too happy for Time Gears being messed up. "Welcome to Treasure Town! We have everything from a bank to shops! Any questions?" We stopped at the middle of the square in front of a statue. The statue was of a bulbasaur and leaning against it was a strange looking thing. Was that, possibly, a human?

"Who is that?" I pointed at the statue.

Bidoof looked appalled. "You don't know the legendary Linda?"

I shook my head.

"Linda is a legendary human-turned-Pokémon and was the leader of the greatest rescue team! She disappeared long ago but everyone looks up to her." Bidoof started to tear up. He shook his head. "Anyway, once you two are ready to go we'll go."

Pip grabbed my hand and led me through the town to Kecleon's shop.

"Welcome! Welcome!" Said one of the two brothers happily.

"And we welcome you two." The second brother said to someone behind us. We turned to find two brothers, like the kecleon's brother, except they weren't twins. This was a Marill and Azurill.

"Hello, Kecleon." Marill smiled. "I need an apple for our mother." He gave them some money. "I'm sorry, this is all I have."

"It's okay, it's okay." The purple Kecleon said as he handed them some apples.

Azurill frowned. "You gave us two by accident."

"No we didn't. This is a gift. Split it among yourselves and enjoy."

The two brothers lit up like a Christmas tree. "Thank you!"

I smiled as I watched them walk away. _They look too cute. _

Azurill tripped. The apple rolled at my feet. I picked it up and knelt in front of him, handing it to him. "Thank you." Azurill grabbed it, his hands brushing against mine.

Everything started to spin. I held onto Azurill hand to keep myself from falling over. "Are you okay, Miss?" The child whispered.

In my minds eye a line of light shot across its vision. I closed my eyes.

"HELP!"

My eyes snapped open and I was back in the town. "Miss?" Azurill seemed worried.

"Azurill! Come on!" Marill took his brothers hand and led him off. I pushed myself to my feet.

_Did Azurill just scream a moment ago?_

Pip had a bag in his hand. From behind me he practically choked a scarf on me. It was a beautiful sky blue. "I thought it would look great on you." He explained as he fastened it on. "It doesn't do anything special but you seem like the type to wear one of these things for fashion."

I looked in a mirror the kecleon had set up. "It's beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"Come on lets go meet Bidoof." Pip and I started walking to the middle of the square. In front of the statue the two brothers were talking to a Drowzee. I approached them.

"Are you two doing well?" Something about children talking to a strange Pokémon seemed to nudge me the wrong way.

"Yeah. Drowzee was just telling us that he found our precious item. He's just gonna show us where he found it."

"Really?"

"We should really get going, kids." Drowzee insisted and started to push them away from us. As he walked past his shoulder bumped into mine. "Sorry." He whispered.

"Wow, what a nice guy." Pip said.

The world started to spin again. In my minds eye there was that streak of light. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was in a cave of some form. In front of me were Drowzee and Azurill.

_"Don't run off! I need you!" Drowzee grabbed Azurill as he tried to run._

_ "HELP!"_

I blinked and I was back to the world. Pip gripped my shoulder. "You okay?" He asked.

"I think I had a vision. Drowzee had Azurill hostage."

Pip frowned. "But he seemed like such a nice Pokémon…You're just overreacting!"

I frowned. _Maybe but still…it's a litter nerve racking…_

"Hey! You two all done?" Bidoof called as he came from the back of the statue. "Let us head back now!"


	4. Drowzee and Azurill

Bidoof took us back to the Guild and to the bulletin board we saw on our first day. "This over here is the job bulletin. It mostly is filled with Pokémon in need of help. We also help the police and that's what this board over here is for." We approached the board but there was nothing on it.

"There's nothing here." I complained.

Bidoof nodded. "That's because Dugtrio hasn't finished updating the board yet. You see the two boards are on rotating panels. He comes in and rotates the ones needing updates and then switches them back. Usually there's always one board open."

"Stand clear! Board updated!" A voice boomed from behind. The board switched quickly.

"You see? These are all the wanted criminals Magnezone is trying to catch…" He turned to look at us and stopped seeing Pip shake. "Hey now, they aren't all scary lookin."

I looked at Pip. He had a horrified look on his face. I followed his line of sight and it suddenly felt like I stopped breathing. Drowzee's face was plastered on the board. The paper read:

_Pokémon wanted: Drowzee_

_Crime: stealing from and kidnapping Pokémon_

_Reward: 2,000 poké_

Under all of this was his picture.

"Guys?" Bidoof sounded worried.

I snapped back into reality and I shook Pip. "Come on. We have to go."

Pip's horrified look turned into a look of determination. "You're right. Let's go!" He took my hand and dragged me with him. This time I was prepared and kept up with him.

Bidoof called after us, "Wait! Where are you two going?"

Outside of the Guild Marill was trying to work up the courage to get on the grate. When he saw us he looked relieved but frightened all at the same time.

"What are you doing here, Marill?" Pip asked.

"Well me and my brother got separated somehow. You have to help him!"

"Don't worry. We'll find him." I promised. "Safe and sound. Where did you last see them?"

"Mount Bristle. Be careful."

Pip and I took off shortly after finding out where the location was on our map. It wasn't too far surprisingly but what could a wanted criminal want from a small Pokémon like Azurill? None of it made sense from the visions to the kidnapping. From the report it sounded like Drowzee kidnapped Pokémon often.

Mount Bristle was a windy mountain with a steep incline. The top of it had a dark cave but it didn't feel wet like some caves do and it was completely flat. We carefully, and quietly, climbed inside.

"Now if you don't do what I ask there will be trouble! Hey! Don't run off! I need you!" Drowzee's voice echoed through the cave. We followed it.

"HELP!" Azurill's voice echoed.

Drowzee threw the small Pokémon backwards before he could see us. He pointed behind Azurill. "Now get in there!"

"Hey, Drowzee!" I yelled before tackling him. He landed on his back with an 'oof'

Pip checked on Azurill, making sure there wasn't anything major wrong with him. For the second that I was turned around Drowzee did nothing but the second I turned back everything started to turn hazy and dizzy but this was a different dizzy than when I had my visions. This was a genuine confusion attack. Drowzee used this time to push me onto my back.

"You brats will pay!" He threatened.

I tried to punch him but I hit a rock instead and yelled in pain.

"Just rest, Ash!" Pip yelled. I heard the fight but I couldn't look up without getting motion sickness. For a while it sounded like Pip was loosing but when I looked up several minutes later Drowzee was the one on the floor.

Something behind me buzzed. "Well done you two!" Magnezone and his two buddies came in and apprehended the criminal. "Thank you so much for your help. We'll take it from here."

Azurill ran to me and hugged me tightly. I couldn't help but laugh and pat his head. "Lets get you home." I stood and carried him out with Pip.

Marill was overjoyed when we brought home his little brother. They both cried as they walked home. I watched them walk away until they disappeared in the setting sun. I couldn't help but grin to myself. We made a pretty good team!

"Hey…I'm sorry I didn't believe you before." Pip was staring at his feet. "I should've listened to you. I will next time, though! That's a promise."

"In all honesty…" I didn't look at him, I was still staring off into the distance, "I don't think I would've believed it if I heard it either."

We grinned at each other.

Chatot waited inside with our reward: 200 poké and some other items. Pip frowned. "What happened to the 2,000?"

"Oh well 1,800 of it went toward funds for the guild. Everyone must pay their dues and 1,800 of it is yours. Now run along and eat." He shooed us to the mess hall. Everyone sat around one big long table. Wigglytuff danced in the corner dancing about his Perfect Apple.

Corphish waved us over next to him. "Welcome, newbies."

"Thanks." I sat on my knees and ate a berry. _The warm, inviting atmosphere just doesn't change for anyone, does it?_

Halfway through the meal Chatot approached us. "Come with me."

I looked at Pip, asking with my eyes if we were in trouble. Pip answered with a shrug and we followed Chatot into Wigglytuff's office.

"Wigglytuff and I agreed to send you on your first exploration."

Pip straightened. "Really?"

Chatot nodded. "Yes. You will be leaving tomorrow for this cave." He pointed on a map posted on the wall. "Pip, are you okay?"

Pip was shaking next to me and tearing up. "I'm just so…so excited! I won't let you down!"

We lay in bed that night. I was halfway asleep when Pip sighed. "Are you awake still? I can't believe what a day this has been…Ash your ability could be useful. Can you control when you get these visions?"

"No…I can't. But it would be cool if I can…"

"Okay…" He started to talk again but I fell asleep before I could hear him.


	5. Hot Springs

We got to the waterfall in a short amount of time. The closer we got the harder the waterfall fell. The earth moved under the monstrous roar. Down below you couldn't see beyond the surface of the water. It was a haze of blue and white.

"This is some waterfall." Pip looked at me. "Could you imagine falling? Even from this short height we would be killed by the waterfall. Should we just turn back?"

Slowly I got closer to the waterfall. I stuck my hand out but it felt like a thousand needles stabbing my hand. It forced me backward onto my butt.

"Maybe we should." While Pip mulled it over the world started to spin again. I shut my eyes and saw this flash of light under my eyelids. When I opened them I wasn't with Pip but with this familiar shadow of a Pokémon. It touched the waterfall, same as me, and jumped through. The scene around me changed to a cave where the Pokémon appeared from behind the waterfall.

I blinked and I was suddenly with Pip again, who looked like he had finally decided to leave but was waiting for an answer from me. "I think we should jump through the waterfall." I got up and ran through it.

"Wait!" Pip called out to me but the roar of the falls in my ear drowned him out. It felt like a thousand tiny needles hit my back as I jumped through and landed on my stomach.

"Whoa…" My voice echoed in the cave alone with Pip's "oof" sound as he landed on his back.

"Wow!" He got up quickly. There were gems scattered in every corner of the cave and at the very end was a huge gem that resembled a little bit like Wigglytuff in color and size. "We have to bring that back." Pip ran to the gem and tried to muscle it out. After a few minutes of it not budging he finally gave up. "You try it."

I went to the luminous gem, wrapped my arms around it and pulled. It still wouldn't budge. I had to sit and catch my breath. And again the world was spinning. I closed my eyes and as soon as I saw the flash of light I opened them to see the mysterious Pokémon adventurer. He pushed on the gem and a wave of water whisked him away from behind me.

I didn't have to blink this time I was just suddenly back to the present time. Pip was examining the gem. "Oh!" He pressed the gem.

"Wait! Pip!" But it was too late. I turned behind me and saw the wave of water. I tapped Pip's shoulder and as he turned we were carried away by the water. It smashed us against the walls and buried us beneath the surface. Pip tried to keep me above the water so I wouldn't drown. A sharp pain went through my forehead and everything turned black.

Something warm was around me but it also felt wet. I heard Pip's distant voice. "And that must've been how we ended up here."

"Your friend must've took a beating." A wise and old voice said. "She's still out."

Pip nodded. "Yeah. I think she took in too much water too."

"Poor Treeko." Something furry squeezed against me, suffocating me. I woke and struggled to get out but the Pokémon didn't seem to take notice. "Well the waters here will bring you back! Don't worry!"

Everyone around us laughed. "Teddy, you're squishing the poor Pokémon! Let her go."

The bear Pokémon let me go reluctantly. Pip was still grinning from laughing. "Glad to see you're okay."

"Yeah. Where are we?" I climbed out of the water. _I'm so done with water! _

"At a hot spring. The water carried us really far. It's too bad we didn't bring any treasure with us, though."

"Yeah because that's the most horrible part of this mission." I couldn't help but grin at him behind my sassy demeanor. "Tell me when you're ready to go, Pip."

Pip saluted me, laid back, and floated.

Something still bugged me about this mission, though. Who exactly discovered that place before us? I hadn't told Pip yet and I didn't plan to until I could figure out who exactly it was.

Chatot sang happily, "I am so pleased with your report! Do not worry about that gem, recruits, do not worry."

I stared out the window, not hearing a word Chatot and Pip were saying. Outside was dark but the lights from Treasure Town could be seen from up here. Shops were starting to close so late at night so slowly the lights died out. From the reflection a pink puffy Pokémon caught my eye. I frowned as I took in Wigglytuff's silhouette.

I turned to the two Pokémon talking away. "IT WAS WIGGLYTUFF!" I shouted. Everyone looked at me, including Wigglytuff who had just joined the conversation. The way Pip's eyes lit up he must've been talking to Wigglytuff about the cave.

"What are you talking about, Ash?" Pip tilted his head.

"I just…had this feeling that Wigglytuff had been there." I gave Pip a look. He just stared back at me but then his eyes lit up.

Wigglytuff tilted his head and thought about it really hard. He tilted his head to the other side and continued thinking. We watched him tilt his head, making funny faces until Chatot chimed in.

"No, no, no! That is just absurd! There is no way-"

"Come to think of it that does sound familiar. Memories. Such fond memories of my youth!" Wigglytuff danced at the memory of his exploration.

Pip and Chatot looked disappointed. "Guess you two didn't explore a new place after all…" Chatot lit up suddenly and sang, "Well that's no reason to be blue! Go and rest up! We have a busy, busy week."

"Yeah? What makes this week busier than the rest?"

"Well we're preparing to embark on a big exploration to Fogbound Lake."

Pip's eyes lit up. "Fogbound Lake? But no exploration team has ever actually gone there."

Chatot nodded. "Which is why we are going to find it. You two have impressed the Guildmaster so far so keep at it and maybe you'll be able to go."

Pip got so excited just thinking about the trip that he continued to jump up and down and to and from his bed. Before we knew it a storm was blowing viciously outside.

"So, you had another vision about that waterfall huh?" He finally sat down facing me.

I nodded. "Yeah." I paused for a long time, looking out at the angry sky. "Come to think of it…I only have visions when I'm touching something."

"Yeah, you're right! Too bad you can't control these visions…I think it would be useful." A crack of thunder outside made him run behind me to hide.

"Scared of a little storm?" I laughed.

Pip sighed. "Yeah it's true." He sat down on his bed. We stared at the storm for a while. Finally I blew out the lights and laid down in a way so the storm was still in view. It was so beautiful. "This storm looks like the one the day before I found you. I wonder what happened to you during that storm."

"Who knows…" I closed my eyes and sighed. Pip's voice lulled me to sleep.


	6. Team Skull and the Perfect Apples

Chatot announced the exploration the next morning and encouraged everyone to try their best. Everyone burst in conversation. I looked at Pip with a smile.

"Let's do our best!" He announced.

Soon, the conversations stopped from a smog of odor. Down from the ladder came a Skuntank and his two minions whom seemed so familiar.

"You!" Koffing, Zubat, and Pip cried out. Everyone turned to look at the three Pokémon.

"What are they doing here?" Pip demanded.

Skuntank snorted, "We are an exploration team. Exploration Team Skull. What is a pipsqueak like you doing here?"

Pip took my hand and lifted it with his flipper. "We're an exploration team too!"

Team Skull laughed. Skuntank looked me in the eyes. "Well when you're done with this weakling come see me and maybe I'll let you join."

"I'll tell you from my grave."

Chatot flapped his wings before I could say something I knew I'd regret. "That is enough! Team Skull is a separate exploration team who is joining us on this exploration whether you all like it or not!"

The ground underneath us started to shake. "Why aren't my friends getting along, Chatot?" Wigglytuff was crying.

Chatot squawked. "They are! They are! See?" He pushed me and Pip to hug the skunk.

The rumbling stopped when Wigglytuff smiled. "That's good to see!"

Pip and I gave each other disapproving looks. As soon as we were able to unglue ourselves from the prison of Chatot's wings we got back in line.

"Now for some, uh…unfortunate news everyone." Everyone was silent as the dead. "A Time Gear in the Eastern Forest has been taken."

Everyone screeched in horror. Everyone but me. For some reason I felt relief rushing through my heart that a Time Gear has been stolen.

"Yes the unthinkable has happened…" Chatot said sadly. "But the Police are investigating so if there is any Pokémon that looks suspicious tell the police right away!" Chatot dismissed us and Pip and I ran to the beach to wash ourselves in the ocean.

"Ugh! It'll take me forever to get this awful stench out!"

Pip nodded. "Agreed."

All day we watched the Krabby blow bubbles that danced on the ocean and horizon. When the sun started to go down we walked back to the Guild. The atmosphere had finally changed. Everyone was hectic about something gone amiss in the kitchen where Chimeco stayed. We went to investigate.

"All of our storage of Perfect Apples are missing." Chimeco cried.

"What's the big deal about that?" It seemed something so small but everyone was trying so hard to find more.

"It'll upset the Guildmaster if we don't find more. You have to go get more. You can find some in perfect supply outside of Treasure Town in this forest." Chimeco pointed on a map she had displayed. Some parts of the map were circled and written was where you could find certain berries in great supply.

Pip and I went to the forest, which was a short distance away, and followed the map around.

I kept picking up apples on our way. "Is this a Perfect Apple?" I asked him.

"No."

"And this one?"

"No."

"This one HAS to be one."

"It isn't."

Our conversation continued like that until Pip stopped in front of a big tree. Pip pointed to huge apples. They were perfectly red and ripe and bigger than any of the apples that I picked up. "Those are perfect apples." He grinned. "Now lets get them down."

"Hold it now." Team Skull had followed us the whole way here.

"What do you three want now?" Pip demanded.

"We just wanted to help." As Skuntank said that Koffing and Zubat flew up and started picking the Perfect apples. They presented them to us.

I looked at them suspiciously.

"What's the matter, brat? Take them!" Koffing demanded Pip.

"This is a trap, I just know it." Pip whispered to me.

I nodded and watched the skunk Pokémon.

"No? Fine then." Him and Koffing released a sudden stench so powerful that Pip blacked out while I ran for cover, coughing and gagging on what I had breathed in. The winds picked up soon, taking away the smog. I ran to a knocked out Pip and shook him until he finally woke.

"Ugh now I really stink…" We looked up in the tree. There weren't any perfect apples left and Team Skull never left us any.

Chatot flapped his wings. "What? No Perfect Apples?" He exclaimed.

Wigglytuff shrugged. "It's okay, Chatot. We'll just use what's in storage."

"I don't think you understand, Guildmaster, we have no Perfect Apples."

Wigglytuff had a look of defeat on his face.

"No Perfect Apples? Well we can't have that happening." Zubat and Koffing pushed us out of the way so their cowardly leader could present the Guildmaster with his apple. "This is our token of friendship." It sounded so genuine that I almost believed it.

Wigglytuff danced around the apple happily, chanting something about friendship.

Chatot looked at the two of us. "I am very disappointed in you two. As punishment for failure and nearly causing a calamity you two shall go with no dinner. Now off to bed with you."

"That's a little extreme!" I complained as he pushed us out of the Guildmaster's office.

"No excuses!" He yelled before he slammed the door.

We couldn't sleep that night. Our tummies growled and hurt. Someone knocked at the door at some ungodly our of the night. I stood and opened it up even though all instinct told me to do was run and hide and never turn back. Outside the door was a basket of food. I heard Corphish and Bidoof's manly giggles from my room. I quickly took the basket inside and presented it to Pip in the darkness.

Quietly we ate until we were mostly full.


	7. Groudon

At the end of the week everyone was both exhausted and excited. It looked as it nobody had slept all week. Everyone danced in their spots as we said our mottos, waiting impatiently for Chatot to call out the names.

Finally Chatot produced a paper from the Guildmaster. One by one he read off the names. He took a long pause by the end of it. "Guildmaster, you do realize you have just written everyones names down, right?"

Wigglytuff nodded.

"But what about our guild? We can't leave it unprotected!"

"We'll lock up. It'll be a lot more fun if everyone can join in!"

Chatot sighed and rubbed his head, trying to clear whatever headache he had. "Alright fine."

Wigglytuff made sure everything was securely locked and, as one huge group, we set off following Chatot's lead into a foggy forest. Everyone started to set up their tents at the base of a mountain except me and Pip.

Something in the back of my mind and heart tugged at this place. I could see myself walking through it but it all seemed like some distant and far off memory. I could tell a ghost of me walked through these mountains once but I couldn't recall the memory easily. It simply kept nudging and tugging and bugging me like a fly.

Pip looked at me. "Lets go sneak off ahead. I bet we'll find Fogbound Lake before anyone else." He looked too excited, like a little kid at Christmas.

I laughed. "Okay lets go." Pip took off ahead on a trail. I followed behind him, not able to keep up with him until he stopped to pick up a red gem. It glowed when he touched it.

"Feels warm." He said happily and stuffed it in my bag. He, again, took off ahead of me. Any treasure we found he picked up and stuffed it in the bag with a bunch of other items I packed for the trip.

By midday we came to the middle of some oddly falling waterfalls. It didn't appear to be supported by a cliff like most waterfalls. The waterfalls simply tumbled and fell from midair, feeding the lakes below them, which flowed into all sorts of directions going who knows where. In the middle of all of this was a Groudon statue, half tumbled over, and in his chest was a hole big enough to fit a medium sized gem.

That tugging feeling was back and very strong. Something about this place got my heart to race with excitement and anticipation.

Pip looked at the statue. "So, according to these ruins you have to ignite Groudon's life…" He looked at me and grinned. "Hey I know it's a long shot but do you wanna…you know give your ability a try?"

I nodded and touched the statue. My hands were shaking from that anticipation. Something about this place spoke to me still.

I breathed deeply and closed my eyes. I let the dizzy spell wash over me like a wave.

_"Well here's this stone…Okay so put it here? Haha! You've figured it out! The fog has lifted. Very good job, partner. Well done."_

I opened my eyes. My palms were sweating but the shaking was gone.

_"Well done…" _I heard the voice, familiar yet strange, echo through my mind.

"I've been here before…I must have." I whispered.

"What is it, Ash?" Pip tilted his head.

"I think I've been here before." I finally admitted.

Pip thought about something then spoke slowly, "Well they do say there's a Pokémon that has the ability to take away people's memories. His name is Uxie. We can ask if we find him. Did you see anything, though?"

I nodded. "That stone you found, Pip." I produced it from the bag and handed it to him. "Put it in the Groudon statue.

Pip nodded. "Okay…. Did you see something?"

"I heard something. Just do it, please." I watched the fog around us as Pip pushed in the stone. The fog lifted and I couldn't help but laugh at the waterfall's origin. It came from above us!

"Fogbound Lake is up there!" I pointed upward. Despite hearing Skuntank calling for us to stop Pip and I sprinted into a cave and followed it upward.

It felt like hours before we finally reached the top. Something near the lake roared but Pip didn't seem to hear the roar of danger he just sprinted forward until Groudon appeared.

I got into a fighting position while Pip hid behind me.

"Intruders! Turn back before I destroy you!" Groudon warned.

"We just want to see the lake. Please let us pass." Pip squeaked from behind me.

Groudon roared and charged. Quickly we jumped out of his way. He prepared an attack. "So be it. You have chosen your fate." He unleashed a fiery attack on Pip. I got in his way, preparing myself for the full brunt of the attack. All I could do to prepare was close my eyes.


	8. Fogbound Lake

Pip poked at my shoulder. I opened my eyes and watched the fire consume me but it didn't burn. It felt warm and relaxing. It soothed what aches I had in my muscles.

"Is this an illusion?" I choked out the words.

Groudon stood surprised I was still around, and then disappeared into nowhere.

"You did not run like the others?" A voice demanded. It came from nowhere and everywhere at once.

"It was just an illusion." I breathed, relieved, and fell to my knees.

"We just want to see the lake." Pip explained. "We're explorers but we simply just want to see it's treasure. We want to see if this myth exists…and we have some questions about my friend, Ash." Pip turned in circles as if he could see this invisible voice.

As Pip talked a Pokémon appeared in front of me. The Pokémon smiled and lifted my head to look at him. "You are not hurt, child." He said softly and warm.

"I know. Thank you."

"Then why are you still on the ground? I will believe you two for now but be very cautious about your actions. One wrong move and I'll make sure none of you two remember this place." He led us through to the lake.

It was so beautiful! In the middle of the lake was a soft green-blue glow! It made the top of the lake sparkle green-blue sparkles against the pale light of the moon.

"You're Uxie?" Pip finally asked when we stopped.

"That is correct. That Groudon you saw was nothing more than an illusion thanks to my psychic abilities."

From behind us we heard a too familiar chant about wellness and friendship.

"Is he a friend?" Uxie asked me.

"Yeah. That's just our Guildmaster. Behind him should be a bunch of explorers from our guild." I explained.

Uxie smiled. He seemed like the type of Pokémon who doesn't smile much.

"Uxie, can I ask you something? I lost my memory of everything. Did you do that? I only ask because this place seems…familiar."

Uxie sighed. "Unfortunately, no. I can erase the memories of Fogbound Lake but not of a person's whole existence."

Pip pointed. "What's that glowing in the lake?"

In the middle of the lake was a green-blue glow. I got closer and peered inside of the dome that the snowflake-shaped item wrapped itself in. Suddenly my heart started to race with excitement. My heart felt overjoyed at the sight of this item.

"That is what I guard. My whole existence is wrapped around that object. That is a Time Gear."

The breath was suddenly taken from my chest. In the back of the mind I knew I had to have this Time Gear. I had to get it! This was the whole reason for my existence.

I shook the thought from my head. I knew I couldn't steal a Time gear lest time stop completely in this area.

As the moon moved in the sky the geyser that the Time Gear was surrounded by shot up as if trying to reach the moon while Volbeat and Illuminos danced around it in a sensual dance. It was beautiful but I couldn't sit still while I watched.

Behind me were the rest of the guild members, watching in awe. They were so quiet that I didn't hear them walk up.

Uxie turned to all of us. "Please, friends, do not tell anyone about this lakes location."

"We won't." Wigglytuff promised. "But it was nice to see the treasure."

"You mean the Time Gear?" Uxie tilted his head.

"No, silly, the Lake's view is its treasure! And even though I would love to share it with everyone I won't because you are a precious friend to me." Wigglytuff hugged Uxie who looked uncomfortable by the gesture of friendship so intimate as a hug.


	9. Dusknoir

"UP AND AT 'EM!" Loudrid screamed in my ear before leaving the room.

I groaned, rubbing away the headache he created. "Guess its business as usual." Pip complained. "But it was nice to figure out the mysteries of Fogbound Lake." We walked out just as everyone started to say the motto then go about their business. "Let's get to work, Partner!" Pip smiled.

"_Great job, Partner!" _The voice echoed in my ears.

Chatot flapped his wings to get mine and Pip's attention. "It's so nice to see you guys so excited to get back to work!" He sang.

"Excited isn't the word I would use." I laughed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!" Loudrid called from the hole in the room. Diglette was perched below, identifying Pokémon footprints.

"I don't know, Loudrid. I don't know what I don't know!"

Chatot squawked, "What's going on?"

"Diglett can't identify a footprint. I mean it'd be no brainer if these two were working…No offense, but Diglett is a master!"

"Hold on," Pip chimed, "he didn't know Ash's footprint so this shouldn't be a surprise if the Pokémon is uncommon."

The two Pokémon just stared at Pip like his comment was unwanted.

"Excuse me? Oh! Dusknoir? Oh please, sir, come right on in!" Under my feet Diglett popped up, throwing me on my back. "It's Dusknoir!"

Chatot flapped his wings and ran around making sure everyone was in order.

"Who's Dusknoir?" I asked Loudrid as I stood, trying to be out of Chatot's way.

He turned, surprised. "WHAT? YOU DON'T KNOW WHO HE IS?!"

Sunflora smacked him from behind. "Be quiet, loud mouth! This is no surprise. He came out of nowhere and became famous overnight. He's a solo explorer. And he's super smart so there isn't a think he doesn't know!" At the mention of this Pip nudged my shoulder. I knew what he was thinking, maybe Dusknoir knows.

Everyone was gathered to see the world famous Pokémon. He was a ghostly Pokémon with one eye and a mouth on his belly but it didn't move as he whispered to Chatot. He hovered above the ground leaving only a small shadow.

"It is so wonderful to meet you!" Chatot greeted.

"Oh no, the pleasure is mine." His voice sounded wise beyond his years but underneath was a hint of annoyance or perhaps anger but it could just be that he was a ghost Pokémon too.

"I hope your last exploration was a success?"

Wigglytuff forced a small frown but even in his frown he looked like he was smiling. "No, unfortunately. We just kept wandering around in circles and finally gave up."

"I see. How disappointing for you."

"Oh no, not at all! After all everyone came back stronger and closer together!"

"Well I hope you do not mind if I borrow your resources."

Wigglytuff nodded. "Not at all! What's ours is yours, friend."

"Good to hear. I shall be wandering around Treasure Town if anything should arise."

Chatot flapped his wings to get everyone's attention. "Now, guys, just because he's famous doesn't mean we should be a nuisance! No asking for autographs."

Dusknoir laughed. "No, no, it would be no trouble should you ask for autographs. I would happily oblige."

As Chatot dismissed everyone Dusknoir left. I took a look in my bag for some items. "Hey, I need to stop by Kecleon's. I need more berries."

Pip agreed and we went on our way. I couldn't help but notice Pip left his treasure on his bed, now, instead of around his neck. We stopped in the middle of the town just to stare up at the smiling statue of a girl kind of like me.

Something small and ball-like jumped up on my back. I laughed as the small voice said, "Ash! And Pip!"

"Azurill!" Marill folded his arms.

"Are you two getting more apples?" I started to head to Kecleon's shop. "I can get you two apples."

Azurill shook his head. "No, we think we found our precious item!"

"Oh?" The Kecleon twins stopped their conversation to listen in and so did Dusknoir.

"Yeah. Someone said they saw it on the beach today. We're gonna go look."

"What is this item so precious to you?" Dusknoir asked curiously.

"It's my water float!" Azurill jumped from my back to the ground and sat on his tail.

"I see. That is quite the precious item, indeed." When he caught Kecleon's look of confusion he went on, "A water Float is an item specifically for Azurills and is exceedingly rare."

The two brothers thought about it. "We have never heard of such an item…. It must be so rare. Oh to sell something so rare as a Water Float!" The two daydreamed.

"Let's go, Azurill." Marill grabbed his brother's hand and led him away to the beach.

I smiled at Pip. "Too cute."

The Kecleon brothers snapped out of it. "Oh but is there anything we can help you with?"

I nodded and gave him my list of things, paid, then we headed back toward the Guild. On our way we saw Marill and Azurill. Marill was trying to comfort his crying brother.

"What's wrong?" I asked the brothers with a frown.

Marill silently handed me a note.

It read:

_Too bad for you! We got here first! Want it back? It's up in Amp Plains, suckers!_

It wasn't signed by anyone but we knew exactly the type of person who could've done such a rotten thing. Immediately Pip and I headed to Amp Plains. The Pokémon who resided there hid from every bolt of lightening that struck the ground. In the middle of the plain was the Water Float.

Pip grinned and went to grab it but stopped short when a bolt of lightening almost struck him.

"Intruder! Turn away! Go back!"

Pip gulped but tried to muster up a courageous voice. "We need to get that water float!"

"You had you chance." The voice came from behind. I turned but was struck with a sudden thunder wave that sent me flying back to Pip. "I am Luxray of the Luxio clan! We will defeat any intruders." He came at Pip.

I let my Pokémon instinct take control and pounded him with my tail. It forced his head to snap away from Pip.

"A-Ash!" Pip was surrounded by Luxio.

"Keep them busy, Pip!" I grabbed a handful of seeds from my bag and threw them at Luxray. My leech seeds bound him and started to suck the life from him.

Luxray was outraged and attacked me again. I grabbed onto his feet as he pounced and constricted them with my hands.

Luxray growled. "Attack! Attack as one!"

The Luxio had been charging their fur, waiting for the command. Pip wouldn't be able to take it.

"Stop!" Dusknoir called and came towards us. "Please, Luxray, they are just children and had no idea that they were trespassing." He held up a hand. "Do not bother, Luxray, just hear me out. I know that you are sensitive to people trespassing because you were attacked by enemies whom you didn't know to be enemies so therefore you strike first to avoid more attacks like that. But these children did not know, they were only trying to help a friend retrieve their precious item."

Luxray thought about it. Slowly I let him go and allowed him to stand.

"Come." The Luxio's released their charge from their paws and ran off with Luxio, the electricity still bouncing from their paws to the ground.

Pip retrieved the item. "Who would do such a thing?" He frowned. "Tricking us like that."

"Who indeed." Dusknoir turned to a boulder. "Why don't you answer them, cowards!"

The laugh from behind was all too familiar. I hadn't seen Team Skull since Fogbound Lake. "Why?" I demanded of them.

"To get back at your guild! Why else?"

"Why do you not fight them?" Dusknoir challenged.

Skuntank laughed. "Yeah if it was just them but not while you're around. We gotta skedaddle!" And with that the team ran off.

Dusknoir shook his head.

"Thank you so much!" Azurill bounced around us.

"Well you have done it again, Team Pokémon! First you tracked down Azurill so very quickly and now this!" The Kecleon brothers applauded.

I rubbed the back of my neck with a blush tinting my cheeks. Pip piped up. "Well, to be honest we didn't really track him down. Ash had a vision about it."

"Oh? A vision?" Dusknoir stared at me. "Please do continue."

"Maybe you might know, then! Whenever I touch an item I have a vision of either the past or future." I explained.

Dusknoir looked like he mulled something over in his mind before discarding the idea. "It sounds like you have a very special ability called Dimensional Scream."

"Dimensional Scream? Is it something you can sell?" The twins asked.

"No," the ghost Pokémon laughed. "It is a still unknown and unclear ability. It's possible you may be born with it or perhaps you learn it somehow. Nobody really knows. But what we do know is Ash here is able to cross the boundaries between time and witness events through items." Whatever idea Dusknoir discarded had apparently crept back into his mind. He started to float toward the center of town. "Please, tell me your story…"

Pip and I followed. "Well the night after a stormy night I found my friend at the beach." Pip lead us to the beach where he found me. "She was knocked out cold!"

"I see. So here then?"

"Yeah. And to make everything even more odd she's a human turned into a Pokémon!"

This news surprised Dusknoir. For some reason I didn't want him knowing that small tidbit about me but it was too late to take it back now. "And I am sorry I never caught your name, young Treeko."

My hands went to my chest as if to clutch some unseen necklace I should be carrying. I've never done that before. "Ash…"

Dusknoir mulled this name over. "Oh it must be short for something. I'm gonna tell you some names and you tell me if any of them ring any bells. Ashley…. Ashlan…. Aslin…. Ashton…."

My heart jumped out of my chest and I stood to attention.

"Ashton? Then that must be your name. Ash is simply a nickname you must go by." The mouth on his belly twitched into a small smile for just a second but it went away as suddenly as it came. I must've imagined it.

"Does that name mean something to you?" Pip seemed too eager for the answer to be yes.

"No, I am sorry but it does not. However, this is such a phenomenon that I cannot ignore! I will help you find your past and your reason for turning, child." Dusknoir put his hand on my shoulder. He seemed too sincere to be a bad person. I shrugged the feeling of fear away.

Behind me Bidoof panted very hard. "Guys! You have to come to the Guild quickly!" Without saying another word he ran off.


	10. Quicksand Secrets

We arrived at the guild in a short amount of time. Everyone was gathered in front of Wigglytuff's office. Chatot, as usual, looked to be in a panic and oddly enough Wigglytuff did as well.

"What's going on?" I asked Chatot. Everyone became silent.

"Well…Another Time Gear has been stolen…in Fogbound Lake…"

Everyone went into a panic, yelling out a million questions at once.

"Did…someone in the guild perhaps talk about the Lake?"

"That is so uncalled for, Pip!" Sunflora yelled.

"Like WE WOULD EVER TELL ANYBODY!" Loudrid agreed.

Pip backed off. "I-I'm sorry! You're right that was totally uncalled for!"

Chatot flapped his wings, desperate to get everyone's attention but it was drowned out by Dusknoir's calm and collected voice. "I am confused. Was your trip to Fogbound Lake not a failure?"

Wigglytuff looked depressed. "I am sorry, Dusknoir, but we needed to keep its location and everything about the lake a secret. We promised Uxie."

"I understand."

"Magnezone is calling the guild into action." He passed out copies of a wanted poster. "Here is the culprit"

The picture on the flyer was of a cool and collected Pokémon and my evolution if I can evolve. Grovyle the Thief and he was wanted dead or alive.

"Everyone shall investigate these areas." He pointed to a map on the wall then looked straight at me. "You two will investigate the quicksand pits."

Pip looked at me and smiled. "Let's go." He grabbed my hand and led me off. As we walked away I felt Dusknoir's watchful eyes on me.

When we arrived at the deepest part of the land Pip surveyed the area. There was nothing but quicksand everywhere we went. In the middle of all of this was a huge quicksand. The consequences would be fatal should we fall into it.

"Ash, there's nothing here." Pip frowned.

I felt it again. That sensation like I was excited and waiting for something to happen. To my left I felt a ghost of a Pokémon standing next to me and even heard their laugh in the back of my head. It was neither male nor female, it was simply a laugh that felt familiar and warm like my own.

"I've been here before…" I whispered but Pip ignored me and started to drag me back.

"Pip," I complained but before we knew it we were back at the guild. It could be possible that I've never even been there before.

Everyone at the guild had the same experience as me. Nobody could find any Time Gears. Bidoof, however, proudly showed everyone his crystal.

I couldn't ignore that familiar feeling even after Chatot dismissed us for the day. With or without Pip I was finding out the quicksand's secret. I looked at Pip. "I've been there before."

Pip tilted his head. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yes and I am going with or without you so are you with me?" We stared into each other's eyes. His were a deep ocean blue while mine were a deep emerald green. Were Grovyle's eyes the same as mine?

Pip nodded. "Fine then. Let's go."

It was my turn to grab his flipper and drag him back in the twilight to the quicksand. "So what do you propose then?" Pip asked me.

"Nowhere else but down." I grinned and dragged us both into the middle of the biggest quicksand.

"Is it too late to turn back?" Pip struggled pulling himself deeper at a faster rate. I closed my eyes and held my breath against the sand but soon I no longer felt the grainy fingers wrapped around my skin. I opened my eyes and saw Pip pulling himself up to his feet. "Ash, you are a genius!" He exclaimed.

"Nowhere else but straight." I wasn't talking to him but he answered anyway.

"Yep, looks like it." So we walked. Deeper and deeper into the darkness with very little light leading us. The only light there was came from the sands above us, allowing the moonlit rays wash over us until we got to a lake. The lake looked like Fogbound Lake with it's green-blue surface lit up by a Time Gear. My heart, once again, felt overjoyed.

"How dare you trespass!" I was so focused on the Time Gear that I hadn't seen the other Pokémon standing there.

"We're here to-" I started but the Pokémon interrupted.

"Save it! My brother Uxie told me why you were coming! I am Mesprite, Guardian to this Time Gear and I will not have you steal it from me!" She picked me up with an invisible hand and threw me against the cave's wall. Pip wasted no time avenging my injuries with a bubble attack. Several, glowing bubbles shot out from his beak injuring the Pokémon.

I threw seeds at her that leeched the life from her body with every attack she attempted.

"I will not let you have the time gear!" She screamed.

"That wasn't us!" Pip yelled at her, ready for another attack.

"If not you then who?"

"That would probably be…me."


	11. Grovyle the Thief

Grovyle stood cooly, leaned against the wall, examining the dirt on a pendent he had around his neck. He looked at Pip then his eyes lingered on me. His grassy eyes looked into mine like he had a sarcastic comment towards me. His sarcasm turned to anger quickly.

"I am here for the Time Gear, Mesprite!" He walked toward us, his demeanor didn't change even when Mesprite attacked him. He simply back handed her, which threw her against the wall.

"I won't let you!" Pip and I both attacked. He was suddenly forcing Pip back toward the cave's entrance and then he had me pinned before I could take another breath. He was faster than I could imagine. His fist was raised to punch me. I stared bravely at him, not blinking, refusing to let him have a fun at watching me cringe. Even as his fist came down I didn't flinch. He punched the dirt next to me as if some invisible force kept him from harming me. He reached into my bag and took a sleep seed from it and forced it down my throat. He wouldn't let me breath until I swallowed the seed. He looked like he was both angry and apologetic. Did I remind him of someone dear?

"Oh good, you're awake, Pip!" I heard Sunflora say to my partner.

Pip groaned. "What happened?"

"You sustained some injuries but Ash…was simply put to sleep."

I stirred and opened my eyes to let them know I was awake but they were already gone. I was sleeping in my room with nobody around me. At the door I heard a knock and Dusknoir popped his head in. If he had a real smile on his face I think I would've seen it. Instead the mouth on his tummy smiled for him.

"Good you are awake."

Slowly I stood up and walked out. Everyone was gathered, waiting for me and Dusknoir.

Chatot ran over, flapping his wings at me in a worried manner. "Are you okay? I cannot believe you went up against Grovyle!"

"I would hardly say I went up against him. If anything we were beaten senseless." I looked over at Pip who was standing behind Chatot. He had bruises over his face and body while I simply had bruises from the beating Mesprite gave. His wounds were worse than mine after all.

"Pip told us what happened. I am amazed that there was a hidden lake underneath the quicksand!" Chatot flapped his wings excitedly. "Do you know what this means? There has to be more!"

"More likely the next Time Gear will be in a lake as well." Dusknoir chimed in thoughtfully. He sounded like he was thinking out loud. "So if Mesprite and Uxie were guarding the last Time Gears then…Azelf has to be as well!"

"Who are these Pokémon, Dusknoir?" Pip asked.

"They are said to be three legendary beings that the spirit is composed of. Uxie is Knowledge, Mesprite is emotion, and Azelf is willpower. Say, Bidoof." Bidoof looked excited to be called by someone so famous but scared at the same time. "I need to borrow your crystal."

"M-my precious crystal? No way!"

"Do not worry, my friend, I will not take it away. I simply need to borrow it to use Ash's Dimensional Scream ability. It may help us find the Time Gear if it resides in Crystal Cave." Upon everyones confused looks Dusknoir continued, "Ash has the ability to see the past and future via objects she touches. We will give it back, I promise."

"I see! So using this ability we could save Azelf!" Chatot concluded.

Everyone stared at Bidoof. He started to sweat under the pressure. Finally he sighed and handed me his red gem. It felt heavy in my hands, like a burden. Pip came next to me and pat my shoulder as if to say 'you can do it'.

I closed my eyes as the dizziness started and opened them again when that flash of light appeared. I was at a lake surrounded by the most beautiful crystals. A blue Pokémon stood defeated.

"No!" He cried. "You cannot take the time gear!"

"I have no quarrel with you. I am sorry things had to end this way." Grovyle apologized.

I snapped back suddenly, back into the present, surrounded by friends. I didn't even realize I was leaned up against Dusknoir's large hand. "Did you see something?" Pip caught my attention. I nodded.

"Yeah. Grovyle was there. And so was another Pokémon…I suspect it was Azelf."

"So tell us," Chatot tilted his head, "past or future."

I hadn't given it any thought on how to tell the difference between the events.

"It has to be future or else Mesprite would've told Pip that Azelf had warned him." Dusknoir chimed. "We must make our way to Crystal Cave and help Azelf!" He declared.

Crystal Cave was just as it sounded, a cave with crystals everywhere. No wonder Bidoof was so tempted to pick up a crystal. I was surprised that Pip didn't even look at the crystals let alone pick one up.

_He's grown up. He used to be so timid…he still is but it's not like now. Have I grown up like that? Have I become stronger?_

At the end of the cave stood three giant crystals all different colors. Pip touched a crystal and it changed to yellow. "Whoa! Try it!"

I touched a crystal. It changed to blue. "Wow! Amazing!" I touched it again and again until it came back to blue. My hand slipped as the world spun around. Hoping to see an image I closed my eyes.

"Amazing! So then how do we get inside to the lake? It's guarded by Azelf, you said? He is the being of willpower. So we had Mesprite and Uxie already…all we need to know is what is Azelf's aura color?" It sounded like Grovyle but his voice was nicer and more determined.

I opened my eyes and looked around. Pip was the only Pokémon with me. "Turn it blue." I told him while I changed the other crystal to blue. Pip did the same. The earth beneath us rumbled as a giant crystal came from our feet.

Pip and I ran for cover until the earthquake stopped. "Did I mention you're a genius!"

I grinned at him. "Let's go see Azelf!" We both ran inside.

We followed the path of crystals much like a yellow brick road. Pip and I couldn't help but stop as the lake came into view from our right. "Wow!" We said in unison. The lake looked so much like a crystalline version of Fogbound Lake. The Time Gear lit up the crystals from underneath the water. Near that light was a small island connected to the path at the end.

"I hope we aren't too late." Pip whispered as we ran to Azelf's aid.

The picture in front of me unfolded like my Dimensional Scream vision. Azelf refused to be beaten but the deed had already been done.

"Grovyle!" Pip yelled as we ran to Azelf. I had never heard Pip yell so angrily as I did in that moment.

I checked Azelf's wounds. They were superficial, nothing to worry about. I handed the Pokémon an oren berry. "Rest." I stood next to Pip. "Are you ready?"

"I don't have a quarrel with you children." He closed his eyes and sighed. Then attacked. He was just as fast as he was before. In the first few seconds of the fight he grabbed my bag and rummaged through as he dodged our attacks. He found my last sleep seeds and threw one at Pip as his mouth opened to shoot bubbles from his beak.

Pip swallowed so he wouldn't choke and fell asleep quickly. Step by step Grovyle back toward the lake. He came at me and cut me with the leaves he grew from his wrists. I couldn't move. He slipped something in that attack that I didn't see. My body felt heavy and I hugged the ground. I could move. It felt as if my energy had been drained from me.

Azelf had already finished off the berry. "You will not get that Time Gear!" His lake blue eyes flashed and crystals came up from below and covered the lake making it as solid as ice. Azelf smiled before he fainted.

"No!" Grovyle punched the ground.

"I have finally found you!" Dusknoir's voice came from behind.

"You! You're a sneaky devil aren't you? I won't let you take me. We aren't done yet." He threw a Luminous Orb on the ground and a flash of light came and passed. Dusknoir said something under his breath and disappeared. I closed my eyes and let myself be taken by the silence.


	12. Dusknoir's Secret

When I opened my eyes again it was the next morning. Pip was still sleeping next to me. I stood and walked out from my room to the mess hall. Everyone smiled and cheered as soon as the door shut behind me. It opened again as Pip came in and everyone cheered again.

Sunflora pushed some food toward us as we sat at the table. "Eat up!" She smiled.

Everyone started eating except me. All I could see was Grovyle's face peering up at me, glaring hatefully at me but not able to harm me badly.

Pip touched the scratch on my cheek snapping me back into reality. "Does it hurt?"

I shook my head. "No." I smiled.

The sirens in the guild went off. I had to cover my ears so it wouldn't give me a headache. "What the heck?" I looked at Chatot as the sirens calmed.

"We installed them in case Magnezone needed everyone at Treasure Town. We have to go. Everyone lets go. Out, out, out!" Chatot led the way to the middle of the town. In front of the statue was Dusknoir and the police.

"What's going on?" I whispered to myself as Pip and I made our way to the front of the square. Mesprite, Azelf, and Uxie all had their own little reunion, dancing in the air around each other, happy that their siblings were safe and sound without a major scratch on them. Azelf only had a patch to cover whatever scratch he had on his face.

Magnezone got everyone's attention. "Everyone! Please settle down. We simply have to say thank you, Azelf, for making sure Grovyle didn't get the last Time Gear." Everyone applauded. Azelf looked almost embarrassed at the attention.

When everyone calmed I looked at Dusknoir. "Grovyle knew you…how?" He was close enough to us for me to whisper.

"I'm about to explain." Dusknoir whispered then looked around at everyone. "Ash had an excellent question just now. Do I know Grovyle. The answer is yes. I have been after Grovyle for a very long time but he has escaped again and again. The truth is Grovyle is from the future." He paused to let it all sink in. Everyone started in with questions at the same time but Dusknoir raised his hand to silence everyone. "I, too, am from the future. I have been after Grovyle because he is trying to cause the world's paralysis."

"The world's paralysis?" Pip tilted his head. "What's that mean?"

"Well…In a world that is paralyzed the wind never blows, morning never comes, the world is in total darkness forever."

I couldn't imagine it. A world in darkness forever. The words echoed through my head like a drum.

"We have to catch Grovyle!" Someone in the crowd called. It sent everyone in conversation.

"Dusknoir, sir." I heard Mesprite's small voice. "I have an idea. We should trap Grovyle by spreading a rumor that we're taking the Time Gear and storing it away so it's safe."

"Oh!" Dusknoir sounded pleased by the idea. "But I will ask you to actually take the Time Gear so the rumor can be true. Will you be okay with being bait?" I didn't look away from my conversation group to see what happened. "Everyone!" Dusknoir's booming voice got everyone's attention. "I will trap Grovyle. I only want you all to spread a rumor far ad wide that Mesprite, Azelf, and Uxie are storing away the Time Gear away from Crystal Cave."

Nobody was pleased that Dusknoir insisted on doing it alone but nobody objected in front of him.

It was days until we heard from Dusknoir again. Once again we were gathered in front of the statue. A black hole was opened up in a space where it wouldn't disturb anyone.

"I can't believe he's leaving." Pip started to tear up. I laughed and pat his head. "Everything will be fine now…. Hey, what do you think the future is like?"

Pip mulled it over. "Hmm..I don't know. Maybe kind of like this but more futuristic!"

I couldn't help but laugh at the vague details.

"BE CAREFUL! DON'T TOUCH!" I heard Officer Magnezone yell at Bidoof. "If you touch the Dimensional Hole you'll be sucked in."

Pip and I laughed at Bidoof's curiosity. He turned bright red.

Soon some Sableye came, escorting a too familiar looking Pokémon. Grovyle tried to struggle and yell out but they had him tied and muzzled well. Dusknoir followed behind.

They stood in front of the black hole. "I have captured Grovyle the Thief!" He waited for the applause and cheering to settle. "It is unfortunate but I have to leave for the future. With the thief captured your future is saved."

I watched Grovyle trying so hard to struggle and yell. His eyes were pleading when they fell on me. He was so desperate that whatever hate he had for me was gone. The bronze pendant around his neck shined against the sunlight. I could see that there were tiny details etched into the oval shape.

The Sableye took him into the black hole and disappeared. "It is time to say good-bye…Exploration Team Pokémon, can you approach please?"

Pip grabbed my hand. His cold tears hit my hand as he led me to Dusknoir. "I guess this is good-bye." Pip whispered.

"Yes…" Something in his voice shifted. I heard the evil undertones bubbling to the surface.

_Run away!_

"It is time for you to say good-bye!" Dusknoir grabbed mine and Pip's still linked hands. He painfully squeezed my hand with Pip's flipper. I grimaced against the pain. "You two are coming with me!" And with that we were dragged into the hole. The last thing I saw was Chatot running after me. I tried to reach out desperately but we were surrounded by total darkness before I could touch him.


	13. Into the Future

I woke to Pip's footsteps pacing around me. He took quick glances to see if I was okay until it finally registered that I was awake. He knelt next to me. "You're awake!"

I sat up slowly so as not to make myself dizzy. I groaned. "What happened?" It was a dumb question. I knew what happened!

"Dusknoir took us through that black hole...what did the Officer say it was? The Dimensional Hole?" He explained. "It looks like we're in a jail. It's structured differently, though."

He was right. We were more in a cavern type place that had iron bars placed neatly to allow passage in but not out. I couldn't help myself. I had to try the door myself. It didn't budge.

"I'm so confused. Why? Why did Dusknoir take us too?" Pip started to cry. I didn't blame him. He was scared and felt betrayed and was confused. I was confused but something about his behavior seemed normal…it bugged part of me while the other part was only set on surviving. It was the only thing we could do now.

Something besides instinct took control. I held the Pokémon and hummed a soft and sad tune. He cried into my neck softly while I rubbed his back. "We'll figure it out." I whispered. I jumped when I heard the door open.

The Sableye laughed. "Good, they're awake." Two at a time they took us, blindfolded and led us.

"What's going on?" Pip demanded. "Hey no need to push!"

I felt the rope around me before they took the blindfold off. The pillar straightened my back to an uncomfortable straightness. Everything was dark. It took several minutes for my eyes to adjust.

To my left I saw a familiar Pokémon, blue and white and scared. "Pip!" I smiled happily.

"Oh thank goodness! You're here too…wherever that is."

Someone to my right sighed. "I guess you two don't even know what's going on so you can afford to be nonchalant about all of this."

I frowned. Grovyle was a thief. He's the bad guy isn't he? "But if Grovyle's here…" I said aloud to myself. _If he's here then…we're criminals? What did we do?_

"I would get why they would want Grovyle but why us? We didn't do anything?"

"Well obviously you two did something they didn't like." Grovyle snapped.

Lights turned on from the ceiling. Dusknoir came in with a horde of Sableye.

"We're ready, Dusknoir, on your command!" They said.

"Hey, you two." Grovyle whispered loud enough for only us three to hear. "More than likely they'll attack us with Fury Swipes in a frenzy. It'll probably cut the ropes. Or at least loosen it enough for us to attack."

"And if they don't do any of that?" Pip looked scared.

"Then we're done for." Grovyle sounded so calm about all of this. It was unbelievable!

"Then you may commence." Dusknoir never left the room. He wanted to watch us die.

The Sableye swiped at us randomly. My face started to burn along with my body through the ropes. I whimpered.

"Endure it. It's almost there!" Grovyle told us.

Soon I felt the rope start to break under my weight. I looked at him, waiting for the command.

"Now!"

The three of us shot out from our rope prisons and pushed back the wildly attacking Sableye.

Grovyle took out a luminous orb. From where he hid it I didn't have time to ask before the flash of light swarmed around us. The next thing I knew dirt surrounded me. I tried not to breathe too loudly even though the tight space made my heart race with a panic attack.

"That trickster! He used a luminous orb to escape! We shall follow in pursuit!" I heard their footsteps leave but didn't move until Grovyle dug me out.

"We don't have enough time. Let's hurry." He ran ahead. Even in this time he was so fast that Pip and I could barely keep up. It was a lot easier for me to keep up than him.

After several minutes of sprinting Pip started to complain.

"Pipe down. We're almost there!" Grovyle stopped to push a heavy metal door that led outside.

Pip stopped dead in his tracks. No winds blew. The rocks hung suspended in space and time. The only light that shined were the artificial lights of the lamps. It was everything Dusknoir had described but way worse than I could have imagined.

"I don't understand." Pip whispered as he followed Grovyle.

"Pip…" I was worried about him. He was so confused and so hurt and betrayed. Then again, could you blame him?

"Can we rest?" I asked Grovyle. "Just so Pip can catch his breath."

"We don't have a lot of time but we can very quickly." We stopped. Grovyle leaned against the wall of a cliff and Pip stared back at the way we came.

"Why is this happening?" Pip asked nobody in particular. "Didn't Dusknoir prevent this from happening?"

"He was playing you, kid." Grovyle twisted the twig in his mouth. "He lied so he could catch us." Under his breath I heard him whisper harshly to himself, "We were so close too!"

Pip shook his head. "I can't believe it! I just can't! Not you! I can't believe you!"

"I thought I had your cooperation."

"Yeah maybe back when we were being killed but we aren't there anymore!"

"Fine then. Rest here for as long as you'd like. If I don't have your trust or cooperation then we should go our separate ways." Grovyle started to leave.

I watched him until he disappeared into the fog. "Pip he was our only way home."

Pip sighed. We started to walk in the same direction. "I know but I can't trust him. Dusknoir…he was a good guy, wasn't he?"

I shrugged. "There's no telling, Pip. But look at the situation we're in. Does it look like Dusknoir is a good guy now?" I rubbed his flipper to try and calm him.

He sighed. "I guess not…" After what felt like an hour we stopped to take in the view. I was right. The only lights there were came from the jail house that we just came from. They looked like the monotone version of the twinkling lights of the Illuminus and Volbeat.

"It's beautiful but…that's the jailhouse." Pip was depressed.

I hugged him and started to hum softly the same sad lullaby I sang to him in the jailhouse. "Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we just team up with Grovyle until we get out of this time and into ours. After all of this is over we can focus on our Guild and forget any of this ever happened."

Pip nodded. "That's the only thing that can be done, I guess…" He looked at me. "I'm so sorry, Ash. I know you've been hurting too. You've been scared and confused just as much as I have but you pulled through strong and I've been doing nothing but mope. From now on, Ash, I swear I'll be just as strong as you are!"

I smiled and didn't let him know I wasn't scared…because all of this was as familiar as the palm of my hand. "Let's find Grovyle. He shouldn't be far." We started off again. We followed the trail. At some point we came across a waterfall or at least what would've been a waterfall had it been flowing. Droplets were suspended in space and time, never falling, never splashing, simply suspended in time with all color drained from it. Pip frowned.

"I wonder where we are…" He looked at me. "Hey how about we use your Dimensional Scream ability to figure out where we are!"

I touched the waterfall expecting the dizzy spells to come immediately. Nothing ever happened.

Pip was as disappointed as I was.

We continued to follow the trail into an underground cave. We went deeper and deeper. As deep as we could go.

Grovyle was in a small open area, defeated by some unknown enemy.

"Grovyle!" Pip ran to his aid.

"No!" Grovyle spat the words out. "Get away! They're here!"

"Who?" I started to look around. All I saw was a strange rock next to Pip.

"Next to you, Pip."

We looked at the rock.

"Intruders!" The voice was one and many voices at the same time. It was strange and ghostly. "I shall destroy anyone who trespasses onto my land!" The rock opened up. It looked like a circular saw shape.

Pip jumped backward. "Who are you?"

"I am Spiritomb! I am made up of five hundred unrested souls!"

While Pip talked to the Pokémon I used a bullet seed attack. Where the seeds came from I wasn't certain but I wasn't going to question it either. The Pokémon quickly retreated back into its rock and ran away. Whatever possessed Grovyle ran away with it.

Grovyle stood. "You two…you saved me. Thank you."

"So that's what a bad Pokémon looks like."

It wasn't a question but he answered Pip anyway. "No. This is the result of what the darkness can do to Pokémon. He was nothing more than a timid Pokémon who lost himself. That's all. That's how most Pokémon are in this time."

"Grovyle, we want to get back to our time. Will you help us?" I didn't want to waste time. It was better to just get to the point.

"Do you trust me, then?" Grovyle was asking Pip.

"No but I do want to get back to my time."

"I told you, kid, there's no point in continuing if you can't trust me."

"I want to hear you out, though. And decide for myself."

Grovyle thought it over. After a long moment of silence he nodded. "Fine, but not here. Come on."


	14. Celebi

We followed Grovyle in an alcove. We sat around in a half circle. "This should be good for now." Grovyle sighed. "I guess I should start from the beginning. A bunch of us both Pokémon and what little humans who were residing in this world were outraged by the darkness. We sought to stop the planets paralysis from ever happening in the first place. Everyone sought out to find the Time Gears." Before Pip could interject Grovyle raised a hand. "Let me finish. It is true that time would stop if I took all of the Time Gears but only until we got to Temporal Tower and put them in place. You see in your time Temporal Tower collapsed and time was forever ruined. Dialga, who is the deity of time, had no purpose suddenly. So, he became Primal Dialga to give himself purpose. For some reason he doesn't even want to change the course of history so he sent Dusknoir after us."

All eyes were on Pip. When he didn't answer me Grovyle turned to me. "Do you believe me?"

His eyes weren't hateful anymore. They were longing. There was someone he missed. "I believe you." I whispered.

Pip got up and started to go back the way he came.

"Pip! Where are you going?" I stood up, ready to give chase if he didn't stop.

"I need to ask Dusknoir if this is true…"

My heart ached at the comment.

"Didn't you say you were going to make the decision yourself?" Grovyle paused. After a long minute he put a hand on Pip's shoulder. "It's times like these…when things are tough…that you have to be strong. If you decide to trust me I won't be far." Grovyle started to leave.

I stared at Pip. "Pip…we have to get home. He's our only way home."

Pip sighed and nodded. "Let's follow him."

We caught up with Grovyle quickly. He led us to a forest all too familiar. So familiar that I had to stop. If I closed my eyes I could imagine the tents of the guild.

"Come on! Get moving!" I heard Chatot squawk at me! When I opened my eyes all I saw was Grovyle. "Come on! Get moving!" He demanded of me.

Pip gave me a worried look. "This feels like Fogbound Lake." I whispered as we continued deeper into the forest.

"I hope Celebi is here." Grovyle said.

"Who's Celebi, Grovyle?" Pip kept up pace with him.

"Celebi is a Pokémon who can time travel. She sent me…" He paused and clutched the oval shaped pendant. "She sent me to the past. Because of that Dialga is after her too. She's a bit odd so don't say I didn't warn you now." He stopped in a clearing and cleared his voice. "Celebi? If you're here come on out! Show yourself!"

We waited for a long while. "Maybe she isn't here…" I told him.

"No she is. Celebi!" He called again.

"Maybe she was…captured!" Pip looked horrified.

"Captured? Please!" The voice came from all around us. From behind Grovyle a pink figure appeared. "I cannot be captured!" She looked like a fairy made of flower petals.

"S-sorry for doubting you." There was a small laughter in his tone.

Celebi danced around Pip, giggling. "It's okay!" She danced around Grovyle. "Oh, my dear, it has been far too long!" She flew to me but stopped and looked deep into my eyes. I tilted my head and she shook hers. She whispered to herself, "No. That cannot be, she is not here." She flew back to Grovyle's face. "It saddens me to see you here, my dear." She took Grovyle's pendant and opened it.

"What are you doing?" Grovyle tried to snatch it from her hand but she flew higher. The pendant was a bronze locket. Why did Grovyle keep it so close?

She looked from the locket to me then back and forth like that. After she was done she gave it to Grovyle. "I just had to see her." She whispered. Grovyle shooshed her.

"We need to get back to our time." Grovyle explained. "Do you still have the Time Passage up?"

Celebi nodded and started to lead the way, giggling as she went.

"What's a Time Passage?" Pip and I followed.

"Celebi needs it if she plans on traveling through years and years."

"Centuries or generations. By myself I can travel through years upon years but nothing over 100." We stopped near a portal that looked much like the Dimensional Hole thing that Dusknoir sent us through.

"Stop right there!"

"That voice." Grovyle turned.

My heart sank to my stomach when I saw the Sableye behind and around us. We turned back to see Dusknoir in front of the Passage of Time. "We let you go this far but we won't let you go any further." He gave a small, sarcastic bow. "Thank you for leading us to Celebi, Grovyle."

Grovyle growled. "You sneaky little snake. You followed us to get to Celebi!"

Dusknoir laughed.

"There's only one way out of this, everyone!" Grovyle prepared to fight.

"Did you think I was dumb enough to come alone?" Dusknoir pointed to a cliff above. Dialga sat perched above, roaring Angrily at the sky.

Grovyle fell to his knees as Dusknoir laughed. "What happened? Where did all of your bravado go, Grovyle? Are you giving up already."

"Yes…But know this, Dusknoir. There is still hope. As long as my partner, my best friend, is alive you will be stopped!"

Dusknoir grinned an evil grin. He was enjoying Grovyle's defeat all too much. "Oh? And who, then, is this partner? Go on, tell me her name. No. Tell them, tell Exploration team Pokémon the name of this partner."

Grovyle clutched the pendant. "Ashton…Ash will stop you!"

Pip stared at me. "Grovyle, Ashton is right here."

Grovyle and Celebi stared at me. Celebi's lit up attitude was suddenly drained. The light in her was gone.

"No. You can't be Ash. Ashton was a human."

"So am I." Grovyle stared at me in disbelief. "I was turned into a Pokémon and developed amnesia but I'm the Ashton you're talking about."

Grovyle shook his head. "No. We each had a locket."

Dusknoir held something in the air. The pendent looked just like Grovyle's. "You mean this one? I believe you dropped it on the beach." Dusknoir threw it at me. It hit the ground and opened up. The picture inside had tan and brown tones. One picture was of a girl no older than twelve hugging a Treeko so tightly he looked like he wanted to bite her. In the other picture was Grovyle and the girl now grown to fifteen. They were both determined and even had makeshift exploration team badges.

Grovyle stared as I picked it up.

Dusknoir laughed.

"That means we've failed." Grovyle hung his head, not knowing what to do.

"Celebi, can you teleport everyone to the Passage of Time?" Pip asked.

"Maybe without Dialga around. But with him around there's nothing I can do."

"It just needs to be long enough to get us close to the Passage. Can you do that."

"Sableye, attack!" Dusknoir ordered.

Celebi flew above us. "One way to find out. Time to Travel!" I closed my eyes for a second against the flash of light that surrounded me. When I opened them I saw Dusknoir's back. Above us Dialga roared.

"We're a few feet too short."

Celebi turned to us. "Jump in!"

"What about you?" Pip was more worried about her than about his own well being. He was living up to his promise so far.

"Don't worry about me. I cannot be caught. Go! GO!"

Reluctantly Pip jumped through. I followed shortly after. Then Grovyle.


	15. Home

I watched as the pictures of time went by. They went by too quickly for me to see when they were. Desperately I clung to Grovyle and Pip's hands, afraid that they'd both be lost by the passage of time.

"Just close your eyes," Grovyle told us. "We'll reach our destination soon."

I shut my eyes tightly. Before I knew it warm sand wrapped around me. Clinging to my skin. I opened it against the harsh sun. We were on the beach where I was found. Grovyle hung a pendant over my head. "This is yours." He said. I grabbed it and pulled the chain over my head. The weight it put on my chest felt right and well.

"We're home!" Pip smiled. "Hey Grovyle, this is the beach I met Ashton on. Right where she's laying, actually."

"I see. So she ended up here. I ended up in the Eastern Forest. We were so far apart from each other." Grovyle started to shake but kept the tears back as best as he could. "I thought I lost you…" He whispered to me.

"We should get to Wigglytuff's Guild! We have a room there so that's where we can rest."

Grovyle shook his head. "I won't be very well received there. Plus, they may reject your story even if you told them."

Pip sighed. "I guess you're right. I have another home but we'll be walking through Treasure Town."

"That should be alright as long as we keep low. Let's go."

Pip led the way. We avoided eye contact with the people in Treasure Town.

"I miss them so much!" I heard one of the Kecleon brothers cry to their uncomfortable customers.

Pip led us to a cliff and uncovered a hole with some leaves. "In here." One by one we filed inside. "Welcome to my home, Sharpedo Bluff."

"Why is it called that?" Grovyle tilted his head curiously. It made him look childish and less heroic than he put himself out to be.

"The cliff is in the shape of a Sharpedo head. It doesn't attract much attention but I like it. This little alcove is the Sharpedo's mouth." As he explained he started to light a fire in a fire pit in the middle of the room. Then, he brought out some blankets and pillows. As the sun went down we sat around the fire.

Grovyle kept staring at his locket then up at me as we ate. It looked like some part of him still didn't believe it.

"Grovyle, could you tell me my story?"

Pip laid down but tried his best to keep his eyes open so he could hear the story.

Grovyle smiled. "When I was a Treeko you saved me from some Pokémon who were kind of like the Spiritomb. I had trespassed while fleeing another Pokémon gang and you, just a human, you saved me and took me back home. In this home a few human families had made a home. A man…your father was displeased with you a lot. Everyone was scared of him but you weren't. You didn't live in his house, from what I gathered, you lived with an old woman. You told me you had a dream to change the future because you were so sick of the darkness and I agreed to help you. We went through books upon books and one day we accidentally came upon a Time Gear in the Eastern Forest. That's when we found out about your ability. By this point I had evolved and when we went back to the books found out it was called Dimensional Scream. But it only works when a place is associated with a Time Gear and you have a very dear friend Pokémon partner."

Pip chimed in. "But Ashton's ability worked when I was around."

"So? Doesn't that just prove how quickly Ashton trusted you, Pip?" Grovyle had only said Pip's name once before. Every other time he called him 'kid'. I couldn't help but smile.

"Anyway Celebi caught wind of what we were doing and helped us but…by this point your family, Ashton, was killed by Dusknoir. Me, you, and Celebi…we are the only ones left to save our future."

"Another thing that's bothering me…" All eyes were on Pip again. "Ash, didn't your ability work even when a Time Gear wasn't present?"

Grovyle frowned in confusion. "But that isn't possible."

"Not unless the Dimensional Scream works here differently." I told him.

Grovyle smiled again. "Anyway, when we went through the Passage of Time, Ash, you and I encountered some turbulence of some form. We were separated and brought to different places. It must've caused your amnesia and for some reason your transformation. I guess in this time humans just don't belong."

I shrugged. "Guess not but then how were humans even in our time to begin with?"

Grovyle shrugged. "Nobody knows. Two humans were just found one day and that was it."

I sighed and laid down. Pip was asleep by this point, snoring away. Grovyle came over and took me into his arms. He started to cry quietly now that Pip was asleep. "I thought I lost you forever."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and started to hum.

"I'm so glad you haven't forgotten that tune. You used to sing it to me in times like this when I break down." He hummed it with me until we were both asleep.

I woke up to the faint sounds of Grovyle and Pip talking about the sunrise. I couldn't help but smile. They were becoming so close, my two best friends. I stood and stretched when I heard them coming down.

"We should all go to Eastern Forest."

"Oh but first." I rummaged through Pip's belongings until I found a camera. "I saw this last night. I think I remember how to work it." I set a timer then ran to my friends, put my arms around them and smiled until the light flashed and a photo came out. I grabbed the photo. "I wanted something to remember everyone by in case something happened."

"You haven't changed a bit." Grovyle laughed. "Let's go now."

I put the picture in a safe place in Pip's home and we followed Grovyle to the Eastern Forest.


	16. Time Gear

As we walked through Eastern Forest Grovyle seemed upset. Something was wrong, I felt it too, and so did Pip. As we walked I noticed the strange feeling. Time has completely stopped still yet the Time Gear was in place, wasn't it?

"I don't believe this." Pip voiced out my fears.

"I don't either." I looked up at the Time Gear. My heart raced, overjoyed that we found the Time Gear again. Grovyle took it.

"Wait, Grovyle!"

"It doesn't matter if I take it anymore." Grovyle said. "This is bad news. Let's hurry back. Pip I want you to explore Treasure Town and see what's going on. But remember to stay low."

Pip agreed to the terms.

Grovyle enjoyed the sea while we waited for Pip. I was hard at work making a third locket. "What are you making?"

I showed it to Grovyle and opened it. Inside was a picture of Pip, me, and him. "I wanted him to have one too. Because he's one of us now." I looked up at him. He just smiled. "What?"

"This just brings back a lot of happy memories. That's all. Pip is going to love this."

I smiled and looked down at my locket. Etched in was a symbol that represented a Time Gear. I realized Grovyle's was the same way. Pip's was just plain.

"Pip. Did you get information?" I looked over at Pip.

Pip nodded. "Yeah. It seems that shortly after everyone recovered from the confusion about Dusknoir Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprite did their thing and replaced the Time Gears…only time, like we saw, never returned. And, in fact, it's spreading rapidly."

Grovyle shook his head. "No. This is bad. Way too bad." He started to pace. "Temporal Tower is collapsing and it's coming quickly." He stopped and looked at the two of us. "I'm sorry but you two will only drag me behind. You two find a way to Temporal Tower while I collect the Time Gears. They say Temporal Tower is in the Hidden Lands. And listen to me very closely," he pointed out of the mouth of the bluff, "I want you to look toward the sea."

Everyone was in agreement. As Grovyle took off I gave Pip his locket. "I don't remember how to etch in the Time Gears but…"

Pip's eyes watered. "Thank you, Ash." He hugged me.

I smiled. "Pip. I know this isn't what you want to hear but we need everyone's help. If time is running out we need to go to Wigglytuff's Guild again. We need them."

Pip frowned. "And if they don't believe us?"

"Then we'll have to live under their radar until we find what we need. Disappear until all of this is over." I smiled at him. "Let's just go."

Pip nodded reluctantly as I dragged him to the Guild. The sun was setting in the west. This scene was all too familiar.

_"So uh…" Pip took a deep breath. "No, no turning back. We have to do this!" He shook me. "Tell me we have to do this."_

_ "We have to do this."_

_ "You have to sound more convincing than that!" He shook me even harder._

_ "I don't even know what we're doing! As far as I'm concerned you're leading me to my death!"_

_ Pip turned away and took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm gonna do this." He didn't move. "Okay now…. Now…. Now I'm gonna do this."_

_ I put my hand on both of his shoulder. "Now you're going to do this!" I demanded, pushing him onto the grate. He shrieked and tried to get away but I wouldn't let him._

_ "Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!"_

I smiled and pushed Pip onto the grate.

"Hey!" He froze.

"Pokémon Detected! Pokémon detected!"

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?"

"The footprint is….T-The footprint is…footprint…" I heard the small Pokémon dig his way out of his post.

"Diglett? Where are you heading off to?" Loudrid demanded.

Diglett came up from under my feet, pushing me backward. "The Pokémon is Pip!" He yelled. "And Ash!"

Everyone came flooding from the tent. "It's true! They're back!" They exclaimed.

"Excuse me!" Chatot's voice waved over us. They parted like the red sea. Chatot and Wigglytuff came over to us and hugged us both.

"I'm so glad you two are okay!" Wigglytuff cried. "Let's get inside and you can tell us what happened."

On our way inside we took turns telling our story. Everyone stayed silent even when we were finished, they were in disbelief.

"I don't believe it!" Chatot squawked. "Dusknoir was such a gentleman he couldn't have been the bad guy! You two must've had a bad dream."

"That doesn't make any sense, Chatot." Sunflora chimed. "Then why did Dusknoir drag Pip and Ash into the hole? Pip's story makes more sense to me."

"You can't honestly believe them?"

"Well I do!" Bidoof stood by us.

"So do I."

"We do too!" Loudrid and Diglett declared.

Wigglytuff smiled and pat Chatot's back. "And so do we…don't we Chatot?"

Everyone glared at Chatot.

"He believed the story the entire time." Chatot turned as he started to laugh. "So let's do our best and find this Hidden Land!"

"We should get word to Azelf, Uxie and Mesprite too!" Sunflora declared.

"Everyone let's do our best!" I said before Chatot could. Everyone was in agreement. This was the start of the end of an excellent adventure.


	17. Brine Cave

The next morning we went to see Torkal in the Hot Spring from Crystal Cave. It seemed like a lifetime ago Pip and I were exploring the wonders of Crystal cave. I floated in the water and stared at the sky.

"Do you remember, Pip?"

Pip nodded. "How can I not?" He swam over to Torkal and I followed him.

"Hidden Lands?" Torkal mulled it over. "Well I know that…erm…to get to the Hidden Land…Uh… you need a certain quality. But um…Hmm…I can't seem to remember it."

Pip sighed. "Too bad."

"But I'll tell you as soon as I remember it."

We headed back to the Guild and reported to Chatot who sighed. "There's nothing that can be done now, guys. Let's just rest for today.

We went back to our rooms. It seemed strange to be back still. I looked out the window, half expecting to see Grovyle down below. Every time I stepped outside I expected to see our future instead of our present.

"How do you think Grovyle is doing?" I asked Pip.

He shrugged. "Who knows." We laid down. "Tomorrow lets check Sharpedo Bluff."

I agreed. Before sunrise Pip and I investigated the bluff. In Grovyle's bed we found a note in Pokémon footprint ruins.

The note read:

_I hope you two are doing well on your search. I met Uxie again today and he informed me that your Guild informed them on what has been happening. Thank you. However, I will not be returning until we have every information we need in case Dusknoir comes back. He will likely follow us and find us just as easily if we keep to the same places we've been keeping to. So farewell until then._

_-Grovyle_

I looked at Pip and sighed. Around his neck was only the locket. I didn't notice it before until now. He no longer needed the fragment to feel safe. Was it because of me?

Pip and I returned to the Guild. Torkal had been waiting patiently for us. "There you are!" He huffed. "I remembered! You need proof. But the proof is…odd."

"How odd?" Chatot asked.

"It's just…peculiar. Nothing you could come across if you were looking for it."

I looked at Pip. "Go get your relic." I whispered. Pip was thinking the same thing as me. He bolted toward our room and when he came back produced his fragment.

"Where did you find this?" Torkal was amazed.

"I just came across it one day." Pip explained.

"Guildmaster." Chatot and Wigglytuff took a closer look.

"I know what you're thinking. We've seen this before." We stared at the Guildmaster and he continued. "We found it guarded by some ruthless Pokémon in Brine Cave. I should accompany Team Pokémon there."

Chatot looked at his friend. "But Guildmaster! I could do it!"

"No. I cannot put you in that position again. Not after you got hurt last time. I should go."

Chatot flapped his wings. "I must insist I take them, Guildmaster. If you get hurt I don't know what we would do."

Wigglytuff mulled this over then sighed. "Fine but promise you'll be careful."

Chatot nodded then looked at us. "Let's head off to Brine Cave!"

"In the meantime there's something I need to do." Wigglytuff disappeared.

We headed off to Brine Cave, listening to Chatot's talking the whole way. Around Pip's neck was only his locket.

"Don't you want your relic fragment around your neck too?" I had asked him before we left.

"No. I have something even more precious to me and it should stand alone."

I smiled and looked at my locket. I needed just one picture of Pip. Just one before this was all over but I had a feeling I wouldn't get it.

We stopped for a minute to catch our breaths. From behind, we didn't see it coming, Skuntank made me fly into the wall of the cave. I didn't realize the relic fragment had dropped from my bag until it was too late.

"Team Skull? What are you guys doing here?" Chatot was honestly confused.

"They're bad Pokémon." I explained to Chatot through the stench.

"And now that we have the fragment we can go to the Hidden Lands!" Pip came to tend to my head injury while Team Skull vanished into the deepest part of the cave.

"Those scoundrels! They can't fool me!" Chatot ran for them.

"Wait! Chatot!" I ran after him and behind me was Pip. I stopped and looked at him. "I'm so sorry, Pip. I lost your precious treasure."

Pip took my hand, a determined look in his eye. "You're my precious treasure. As long as you are okay I don't care about that stupid relic."

I couldn't help but smile. "Let's go show Team Skull who is boss!"

We ran to catch up. Soon after we found Team Skull. "Skuntank!" Pip ran to his aid while I aided the lackeys.

"What are you doing?" Zubat objected.

"Take the stupid berry!" I shoved the Oren Berry into his mouth. Koffing was more than glad to take the berry from Pip.

"Why? Why are you doing this after we've been so mean?"

Pip gave a berry to the skunk Pokémon. "Because we…we can't stand idly by and watch a Pokémon be hurt!"

I smiled and walked to Pip. I watched Skuntank throw the relic fragment. "Oops." He faked. "Oh I can't move! Now Pip will steal it back!"

"You're over dramatic." I laughed.

"Just take back the stupid fragment but when you get back things are going back to the way they were." He wouldn't look at us.

I laughed again and kissed Skuntank's head. "Thanks." I whispered and shoved the fragment into my bag. Skuntank tried in vain to hide a blush.

"So what happened?" Pip asked.

"There were some vicious Pokémon that came out of nowhere. Chatot said some horrible things…thinking about it still makes me see red. I was so mad! But we still got beat and Chatot ran off ahead."

I looked at Pip. "We have to find them." Pip said what I was about to say. He was growing up so fast and so much in this short amount of time.

I smiled. "Let's go, partner."

We ran to the deepest part of Brine Cave. Water was all around us, leaking from the ceiling I suspect. Chatot kept his eyes open, overly alert.

"Chatot! Thank goodness you're safe!" I yelled.

"Keep vigilant! They're here somewhere." Chatot warned.

Pip and I looked around then at each other. "We don't see anything, Chatot." I watched him. He went over something in his head then looked up.

"Look out! Above you!" Chatot rushed forward before Pip and I could react. Kabutops and two Omastars hurt Chatot badly.

"Hey, hey, boss!" One of the Omastars looked up at Kabutops. "He seems familiar. Wasn't he with that pink furball. Wuggle-something?"

Kabutops took a closer look at Chatot. "You're right. And he's been defeated in the same way. I don't know if he's smart or stupid."

Pip and I were too shocked to check on Chatot's wounds.

"I won't…let you…hurt our prized recruits." Chatot took a step forward as if to attack but went down like a rock, passed out.

Kabutops laughed then looked at me. "Your turn." He attacked with his sharp, bladed hands. I snapped out of my trance just in time to see the attack and get out of the way. Pip and I stood back to back, surrounded by the trio.

"I have Kabutops if you have the Omastars." I whispered to Pip.

Pip nodded. Somehow a scene like this seemed familiar too. I saw it in the back of my mind.

_"I've got the big guy if you have the lackeys." _Grovyle's voice played in my mind.

I shook off the thought before the scene could end. I attacked Kabutops with a vine whip attack. He tried blocking the attack but the vines changed to be behind him and slapped the back of his head.

I reached inside my bag and threw some blast seeds. It sent off an explosion. I waited for the smoke to clear before attacking again but Kabutops was nowhere to be found and neither were the Omastars.

"Pip! Ashton!" Grovyle ran over to us. Wigglytuff was close behind him.

"Oh no! Chatot!" He ran over to his friend.

Grovyle checked on Chatot once he was certain we had little wounds. He checked his pulse. "He will live if you can get him to the Guild right away." He told Wigglytuff then turned to us. "I hear you two have discovered a way to the Hidden Land."

"How did you know?"

Grovyle nodded at Wigglytuff. "Wigglytuff told me everything. Perfect timing too. I was planning on going back to Sharpedo Bluff."

"So does that mean…?" Pip couldn't finish his question.

Grovyle showed us all five Time Gears. They were so much smaller than I imagined and they were so beautiful.

"Will Chatot really be okay?" Pip looked back at Chatot who was being carried away by Wigglytuff.

"He will be fine, Pip. We have work to do still."

Slowly we made our way to the back of the cave. There was a small opening that opened itself up to the east. The horizon was lit up with pinks and oranges from the setting sun.

"It's so beautiful." Pip whispered.

Something in the back of my mind told me to turn around so I did. On the cave's wall was an intricate pattern that looked like a complex version of Pip's relic fragment. I took out the fragment and held it up to the pattern. It did look like his fragment.

"What is it, Ash?" Pip tilted his head and then took a closer look.

The relic fragment started to glow blue. Then the pattern on the wall glowed. From the middle of the circle on the wall a beam of blue light shot out.

"What was that?" I asked Grovyle who had no answer for me. In the distance I saw something.

"Is that a Pokémon?" Pip went closer to the sea. The Pokémon slowly appeared into view.

"You are Pip, Ash, and Grovyle?" He asked.

"How did you know our names?" Pip asked.

"Wigglytuff told me everything. I am Lapras. Climb on my back and I shall take you to the Hidden Land."

"Can you really carry all of us?" Pip asked while Grovyle and I climbed on his back.

"Don't underestimate me. I can carry you three on my back and much more." Pip got on as Lapras spoke.

"So Lapras, how do you know the Guildmaster?" I asked him. I was leaning against Grovyle who was behind me. Pip was to my left.

"Wigglytuff and Chatot, long ago, came to investigate the cave out of curiosity. Chatot was attacked in the same way, he shielded Wigglytuff from the Kabutops gang's attack. When they were defeated by Wigglytuff he was out of sorts that his best friend was attacked."

As Lapras spoke I looked up at Grovyle. He watched the sunset behind us. Something about the sunset empowered him. It drove him to complete his mission.

"I came and helped the two." I think Pip was the only one really listening to the story. When the sun was fully set Grovyle turned his attention to the moon's light. "And I made Wigglytuff promise me to never investigate or reveal the truth about the cave. In exchange I would answer all of his questions. You see, I am a guide to the Hidden Land. Dialga was fearful that leaving Temporal Tower in sight would attract unwanted visitors seeking to destroy the tower so he hid the tower and parts of the earths land in a gap of space. The only way to get to the tower is with that relic fragment."

"So why did I find the relic fragment? Couldn't anyone find it?"

Lapras shook his head. "The fragment chooses its owner by the purity of his or her heart. It chose you, Pip, because it found your heart to be pure."

"Wow. That's amazing!"

"You should rest." Grovyle whispered to me. "We have a long day ahead."

I nodded and closed my eyes. "I should, shouldn't I? But you should too." I opened them again.

"I'll be fine. Rest, the both of you."

"I can't!" Pip exclaimed. "I'm too pumped!"

Lapras laughed at the conversation. "Rest up, all of you!" He commanded.


	18. Explorers of Darkness

Morning came quickly. We all ate on Lapras's back. He didn't seem to mind or complain about food. Grovyle watched the sunrise, smiling at it, at the idea of having a sunrise in our future.

"We're almost there." Lapras told us.

"Where is it?" Everyone leaned forward to try and get a better look.

"Do you see the waves on the water? How they're slightly twisted? That is where the time gap is."

"Really?" I stood up to get a better look.

"Hang on." Lapras picked up speed. I had to sit again to not fall off. Beneath us the water started to fall. It looked as if Lapras was flying.

"Are you flying?" Pip asked.

"No. He's only in the sea of time." Even Grovyle sounded to be in awe of this phenomenon. I stood again, grabbing onto Lapras's neck so I wouldn't fall off. In front of us was a floating island and above that was a tower with a red cloud over it.

"Is that Temporal Tower up there?" I pointed at the tower.

"Yes."

"So how do we get up there?" Pip sounded to be in shock.

"You take the Rainbow Stone." Lapras got as close as he could to the island. "I will be here when you are ready to go home but this is as far as I could go. Good luck. Change the world."

Grovyle looked up at Temporal Tower. Determination gleamed in his eyes.

"I swear to you," Grovyle whispered to an invisible entity, "we will bring back the light."

We got off of Lapras's back and headed off toward our destination. The Hidden Land, in a sense, looked just as damaged as Temporal Tower did. Pokémon everywhere growled from the shadows but refused to come out of hiding.

I stopped in front of some old ruins. One picture depicted a small pink Pokémon unlike Celebi. It could only be Mew. The other was of Kyogre and Groudon. Finally the last was of the Pokémon deities of time and space.

"These are very old…" Grovyle observed.

We continued to walk through until we ended up at the end of some stairs. "What's this for?" We started to walk up the stairs.

"This must be a temple of some sort." Grovyle answered Pip. At the top was a circle inscribed with the same pattern that we saw in Brine Cave. It was missing a huge piece, however. On a tablet was some writing in Unknown ruins.

"Can you read it Grovyle?" Pip asked but I had already started to read it. In the back of my mind I could read it perfectly. They were all from the human alphabet!

Grovyle read it with me. He whispered. "You remember how to read it?"

I nodded.

"Well what does it say?" Pip tilted his head.

"Ash, put Pip's relic fragment in that indentation." Grovyle instructed.

"I think that is quite enough!" By this point I knew this voice in my nightmares. The Sableye surrounded us. "I let you go on this far but no more! You three are coming with me!" Dusknoir demanded.

"How did he find us?"

Pip wasn't asking Dusknoir but he answered anyway. "I had Master Dialga bring us here knowing you would be here eventually. Round them up and bring them to the dimensional hole."

The Sableye obeyed and forced us to the opposite end of the temple.

"Pip, Ashton…" Grovyle whispered.

"Way ahead of you." Pip and I said in unison. As a team the three of us lashed out at the Sableye, knocking them back.

"That's how you want to play it? Fine!" Dusknoir stood in front of us. "Just you and me, Grovyle."

Grovyle smirked. "Fine." He unleashed some blast seeds. Dusknoir knocked him back toward me. I took out some bullet seeds, ready to help, but Grovyle grabbed my arm.

"This is my fight. Stay back." He went back in the fight. Grovyle was too fast for Dusknoir but every now and again Dusknoir would finally hit him. It was hard not to jump into the mess.

Dusknoir backhanded him back toward us. "This is the end for you!" The mouth on Dusknoir's stomach opened and a black ball started to form.

An idea took shape. "Guys, when the ball comes towards us use pound, tackle, anything that'll hit that black ball back into his stomach." I whispered.

"Will that even work?" Pip was in disbelief.

"There isn't any time to think now." The ball was released just as Grovyle spoke.

"Now!" I yelled and used my tail to hit the ball along with Grovyle and Pip. It went back to Dusknoir, aimed at his stomach, knocking him down.

The Sableye were lost without Dusknoir. They retreated into the Dimensional Hole.

Grovyle looked at Pip. "Take the relic fragment back to the Rainbow Stone. Ashton and I will be here keeping an eye on Dusknoir."

I handed Pip his fragment and watched him walk up the stairs of the temple.

"Ash…is this really what you want?" Dusknoir spat out the words. "Do you really want to disappear?"

"What are you talking about?" I folded my arms.

"If you change the future everyone from the future will disappear…forever."

I stared at Grovyle. "Is this true?"

Grovyle cringed but nodded. "Yes. I knew from the get go that this would happen…but when you had your memories, Ash, you did too. You came knowing you and I would never be friends again." He took my hand. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

_Everyone will disappear…Pip…but Pip…_ I looked back up at the temple. "Pip doesn't need me anymore." I whispered.

Dusknoir somehow managed to get up and backhand me. I didn't even see it coming. He wanted me to be surprised! He was aiming for that moment of weakness! I waited for the next attack but it never came. Grovyle shielded me.

"Fine, you shall be the first to fall." Dusknoir opened himself up and Grovyle took the opportunity to grab him and start pushing him back toward the dimensional hole.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"I am taking Dusknoir back with me. Back to the future!"

"Are you insane?" I demanded of him.

"Maybe I am!" Grovyle grinned. "But I'm only doing this because of you. You are our last hope, Ashton! You'll need these." Grovyle threw the snowflake items at me. The Time Gears. "Ashton, you are the greatest friend anyone could have and I am thankful to have been your best friend and your partner in our own exploration team. We were an exploration team of time and darkness and sky. And remember, Ashton, that partings may be hard but love will always be there waiting."

"Unhand me!" Dusknoir squirmed.

"Quiet. We're almost there!"

Just as they got to the edge of the dimensional hole, Pip came to the bottom of the steps. "Grovyle!" He stopped short, scared maybe.

"Pip, promise me you'll take care of Ash and see to it our mission is fulfilled. It is up to you two."

Pip's eyes started to water but he nodded with a determined look in his eyes. "I swear to you on my honor."

"Good…" he turned to Dusknoir. "Sorry to keep you waiting but it's time to go back home." With that he pushed Dusknoir through the hole. I stared at the empty space that once contained Grovyle. Nothing stood. I cried for my friend.

Pip picked up the Time Gears slowly then handed them to me. "We have to do this now…for Grovyle."

I stood and took them. "For Grovyle."


	19. Explorers of Time

The stone glowed brighter as we approached the pattern. We stepped on it. I still didn't like the movement of anything going into the sky so I sat down. "Ashton I know that you're still grieving for Grovyle but we can't let his sacrifice be in vain." Pip whispered as the rainbow stone parked itself.

I stood up and wiped my eyes. "I know. Let's go." I walked faster than I've ever walked before. I was determined.

Up close Temporal Tower looked even more damaged than it did far away. The stones that made up the tower were strewn into the space and simply hung in place. Never falling. Lost and forgotten by the keeper of the tower, the deity himself.

We made our way to the top of the tower. It was a long walk. Pip, behind me, could hardly keep up. I heard him calling for me to slow down but my body refused to slow. I NEEDED to do this. For Grovyle. For myself. For our future. Every now and again a tremor slowed me down but then I would go faster up.

At the top the red clouds above shot lightening. It struck one of the pillars. At the end of everything was a tablet of some form. It had no writing but it glowed blue and orange. The colors of a Primal Dialga. I ran over to it, starting to take out one of the time gears but something struck me backwards. I saw the Time Gear fly out of my hand and to Pip's feet. Pip stood, frozen in place.

"YOU DARE COME AND DESTROY TEMPORAL TOWER?!" Dialga looked much like Primal Dialga of the future. His voice boomed. It was menacing.

"Dialga," Pip finally spat out. "It isn't our fault! It's Time! Time is starting to break!"

Dialga looked confused. "TIME…TIME…" He roared and attacked Pip. Pip got out of the way and I stood.

"It's no use!" Pip yelled.

"He hasn't gone to his Primal Form. We have to beat him!"

"Are you crazy?" Pip avoided another attack.

I threw an X-eye seed, it confused Dialga. "Now! Use whirlpool!" I commanded. This felt right. This felt familiar.

Pip caught Dialga in a whirlpool attack while I used a bullet seed attack. The X-eye seed wore off and he struggled to get out of the whirlpool. The whirlpool slapped him against a wall. The impact staggered him.

"Use Bubble beam at his eyes!" I told him.

Pip did as he was told. It hit Dialga's eyes. I scooped up some rock dusk and flung it with the bubbles, making him blind. I grabbed the Time Gear and threw my bag to Pip.

"Hurry! Now's your chance!" I pleaded with Pip.

Pip nodded and ran toward the tablet. With shaking flippers he put each one into place.

Dialga thrashed wildly at me but I kept backing away from him. I watched as Pip struggled with the last Time Gear. I ran under Dialga's belly, running toward my friend. I grabbed his flipper and stared into his eyes. Somehow it gave him the strength. He stopped shaking and together we put the last Time Gear in place.

The whole tower started to tremble. "What's going on?" Pip yelled.

"We couldn't have been too late…could we?" Lightening struck between us and we fell back away from the tablet and passed out.

I was the first to wake. Above me was nothing but blue sky.

"THANK YOU." Boomed a very softer but familiar voice. Dialga looked different. He was a paler blue than Primal Dialga.

Pip awoke. "Did we do it?" He asked.

"YES," Dialga answered. "THANK YOU. ANYTHING YOU WISH WILL BE YOURS…AS A THANK YOU."

I smiled. It was a sad smile but Pip didn't seem to see it. Pip smiled and jumped.

"LAPRAS WILL BE WAITING. I WILL SEE TO THE REBUILDING OF TEMPORAL TOWER."

Pip took my hand and lead me out. As soon as we stepped onto the dirt I felt a strong sense of gravity. Every step took more and more energy out of me. Is this what its like to disappear?

Finally my body stopped dead in its tracks. Pip let go of my hand, yapping away about the Guild.

A tear rolled down my cheek as the first light reached my eyes. It was time.

"Ash?" Pip came over but stopped seeing the light. "What's going on?"

"I'm really sorry. Forgive me, my friend, but all this time I was destined to disappear." Pip looked astonished but didn't say anything.

Finally he said, "But I need you. You make me stronger!" He grabbed my hand.

"No." I pat his head. "You make me stronger, Pip. You have always been strong on your own. And now you need to go back. Tell everyone what has happened. Make sure nothing like this ever happens again."

Pip started to cry. He wanted to hug me but he was afraid. "I can see right through you." He whispered. I looked at my hands. He was right.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "But I'll never forget you."

It felt like my spirit left my body in that moment. I observed everything from the heavens. I watched Pip cry out my name as my body disappeared.

"I'll never forget you!" He cried.

I smiled and when I looked at my hands they were human again.

_"It's time to go home." _I heard a soft voice. _"Back to the future."_


	20. Epilogue: Explorers of Sky

I sat at the beach with Celebi, listening to the legend that was so often told in this world of Pokémon. I had heard the story so many times that I knew it by heart. "So then what happened?" I asked Celebi when she paused.

The krabby came out. The bubbles always popped on my head making my black, wavy hair curl at its ends.

"He told the story everywhere he went at anytime he could. And months later he went to Dialga with the biggest of favors. He asked that the young human and Grovyle never forgot him. But Dialga, seeing his sadness, did something he never thought to ask. Dialga took him to our time. He is with us today."

I looked at my pendant. Etched in was the legendary Time Gear and inside was a picture of me and Grovyle and our Exploration Team of Time, Darkness, and Sky. I smiled down at the picture.

"Pip is the greatest explorer ever." I said. "I want to be just like him."

Grovyle pulled at my hair from behind. "We are the greatest exploration team! Who cares about him?"

I knew he didn't mean it. I laughed and hugged him. "Ready to go on another adventure?"

Grovyle nodded. "Let's go…partner." He held his fist to me and I bumped it softly.

I waved to Celebi as Grovyle and I walked away. Into another adventure of time, darkness, and sky.


End file.
